Operación KakaHina
by Society of silver sharingan
Summary: Se fueron, y ella se quedó sola... Ahora tienen una nueva misión, quizás la más difícil de sus vidas, hacer que Hinata Hyuga vuelva a amar; será un largo camino y necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.
1. Aquí

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, esta historia es hecha como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**

Hola, hola, bienvenidos al primer fanfic en conjunto hecho por The Society of Silver Sharingan, este reto nos ha rondado en la cabeza por un tiempo y me alegra informar que por fin ha visto la luz XD, en una explicación breve, cada integrante escribirá un capítulo de esta historia ¿Cuántas veces no hemos querido tomar las riendas de una historia y continuarla como quisiéramos? Pues bien, cada miembro de la sociedad verá realizado ese pequeño deseo, nada está planeado (salvo la selección de parejas) y para su disfrute todos tenemos un mismo objetivo, que es hacer esta historia lo más entretenida posible, impregnando el capítulo que nos corresponda con nuestro estilo particular ¿Quién seré yo? ;)

.

.

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN KAKAHINA**

 **Capítulo 1: Aquí**

* * *

Todo su cuerpo dolía. Podía recordar imágenes muy vagas de los últimos momentos vividos antes de cerrar los ojos ante el cansancio inminente que se hacía presente en su cuerpo una vez que el chakra del sabio de los seis caminos lo había abandonado. Recordaba la inexplicable carencia de dolor una vez que tocó el suelo, la imagen de Sasuke cayendo agotado a su lado al igual que él; quedando solos, sintiendo cómo la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre ellos, y después en su piel sintió los primeros rayos del sol.

Intentó levantarse, moverse o tan siquiera abrir los ojos, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que le resulto imposible conseguirlo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó varias voces acercarse a donde estaban; y gritos, muchos gritos. Los más lejanos celebraban el hecho de verse libres del jutsu de Kaguya, pero aquellos que estaban cerca de él gritaban de dolor.

Y no podía negar que más que su cuerpo, era su corazón, su alma, la que dolía.

"El héroe naranja"… "El jinchuriki con corazón"… "El Hokage sin título"...

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar lejanamente como la gente se debatía en cuál de esos sobrenombres era el adecuado para el gran Naruto Uzumaki. Le incomodaba el hecho de no poder agradecerles sus atenciones y sobre todo el hecho de llamarlo héroe cuando él hace mucho dejó de considerarse como tal. Sólo había protegido con su vida aquello que mas amaba: Konoha y sus habitantes, sus amigos, aliados, y el mundo shinobi en general. Un peso muy grande para un muchacho que apenas había cumplido 17 años ese día…

¡Dios!

¡Cómo dolía su cabeza! La sensación palpitante y constante era insoportable y podía respirar un aire tan tenso como si… como si…

–¡Deja de patearme!– gritó exasperado al reconocer la sensación que martillaba cerca de su nuca.

–Llevas demasiado tiempo acostado en esa posición tan lamentable– la voz profunda que le respondió le erizó el vello de la nuca. No podía ser él, no quería creer que fuera él –¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Con lentitud, abrió los ojos, no reconociendo el lugar que lo rodeaba, pero sí a su interlocutor, una sensación deprimente le oprimió el corazón, no había duda, era él. Él, y esos ojos que lo miraban de manera acusadora, reclamándole, culpándolo de algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era.

–Entonces si eres tú– murmuró bajando la vista, se miró las manos nervioso, asimilando lo que la presencia de él representaba.

–¿Esperabas a alguien más?

–Ni siquiera sabía que tendría que esperar a alguien… ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

–Cuarenta y nueve días– le respondió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, por cuarenta y nueve días no había hecho otra cosa que observar al rubio en su estado inconsciente.

–Ya veo– se levantó despacio del suelo, sacudiendo un polvo inexistente de sus pantalones. Le sonrió nuevamente a su compañero de batalla, sin importar las circunstancias que los tenían a ambos frente a frente, le agradaba poder verlo –¿Cómo has estado, Neji?

El castaño lo miró, apenas conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, no podía negar que después de tantos días era reconfortante poder conversar con alguien.

–Muerto– respondió el Hyuga, encogiéndose de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

–Como ahora yo, supongo– agregó con una sonrisa triste, mirando a su alrededor –No esperaba que… tú sabes, la muerte fuera así, ¿Dónde estamos?

–El infierno– respondió rápidamente Neji, observando con diversión como las facciones del otro se tornaban pálidas.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡El infierno!– su grito provocó un eco en el lugar, un espacio blanco y nada más –¡No puede ser! Yo me porté bien toda mi vida… bueno, de niño hice muchas travesuras, y tal vez maté algunos ninjas… ¡Pero eran malvados! ¡No merezco estar en el infierno!... ¡Tú sí! Pero yo no– insistía con lágrimas en los ojos

–Aghh, ya cállate… sinceramente yo tampoco sé que es este lugar– se frotó la sien de manera circular, hacía años que nadie le provocaba una migraña en segundos, ni siquiera Lee fue capaz de tal logro, y cabe decir que lo intentó más de una vez.

El silencio que precedió a los gritos de Naruto le resultó mucho más incómodo aún. En ese gran lugar, el vacío y el silencio podrían enloquecer a cualquiera y aunque pudo resistir una semana sin saber nada, sólo escuchando lo que serían susurros del mundo que acababa de dejar, no se negaría a sí mismo que la repentina llegada del rubio le provocó una sonrisa pasajera, (cosa que nunca admitiría desde luego) pero después algo parecido a la tristeza comenzó a invadirlo ya que el que se encontrara a su lado en ese momento sólo podía significar una cosa: Naruto Uzumaki, había muerto.

No podía negar que al principio más que sorprendido estaba furioso con él, le había hecho una promesa y su presencia ahí significaba que jamás la cumpliría. Observó de nuevo el lugar, intentando prestar atención a aquellos susurros que venía escuchando desde hace tiempo. Naruto a su lado, hizo lo mismo.

–También los escuchas ¿verdad?– preguntó con seriedad el rubio, volteando hacia todas direcciones, intentando encontrar alguno que fuera claro.

–Si– Neji a su lado relajó los brazos.

–Me pregunto qué serán– se alejó un poco, intentado con atención aquella voz que más sobresalía, sintiendo una gran pena en su corazón.

… _por favor_

Escuchaba.

Esa voz, él conocía esa voz… Se volvió a mover, siendo seguido por Neji, que fruncía el ceño intentando escuchar lo mismo que su compañero

… _yo también… llévame a mí también._

–¿Esa… esa es?– preguntó Neji, reconociendo el tono tan cristalino y casi infantil.

–Hinata… chan– afirmó Naruto, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión.

–¡Es tu culpa!– gritó Neji levantándolo de las solapas, sus ojos furiosos se concentraron en los azules frente a él –Prometiste que la protegerías ¿y lo primero que haces es morir? ¡Ella sufre! ¡Desea la muerte!

–¿Crees que quería dejarla sola?– respondió Naruto, soltando el agarre con apenas una mano. Por supuesto que eso no era lo que quería –Morí, Neji… No me suicidé ¡morí! Intentando protegerla a ella y a todo el mundo, tú deberías saber lo que es eso, ya que estás aquí por la misma razón.

–¿Eso crees?– cuestionó el castaño, apretando los puños para evitar el impulso de volver a lanzarse sobre él –¿Qué estamos aquí por el mismo motivo?

Naruto cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente –Alguna vez, Ero sennin me contó que las personas que mueren dejando asuntos pendientes no encuentran la paz y se convierten en fantasmas que sólo descansarán hasta que resuelvan aquello que no pudieron.

–Naruto… Un fantasma es un espíritu, una entidad no física atrapada en un espacio físico– señaló con su mano alrededor –Y no creo que esto sea precisamente un lugar físico, esto es… Nada.

–Lo que quiero decir, es que parece que tú y yo tenemos el mismo asunto pendiente.

–Hinata sama– respondió Neji, intentando nuevamente escuchar los susurros de su prima, pero estos se habían apagado, se sentó en el piso de manera desganada, no podía negar que Naruto tenía muchas probabilidades de haber encontrado su motivo para estar ahí, pero no es como si en ese lugar pudieran hacer algo para solucionar su asunto pendiente.

–Dices que has estado aquí 49 días, ¿has buscado una manera de salir?

–No, Naruto, no lo he intentado– respondió con sarcasmo, sintiendo como la migraña volvía ¿los espíritus sufrían migraña? Al parecer sí.

–Pues debiste hacerlo– exclamó con seriedad Naruto, sin entender el sarcasmo o el porqué Neji se llevaba la mano a la sien. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar de ida y vuelta en cortos pasos –Está claro que debemos ayudar a Hinata chan, pero no es como si fuera por el mismo motivo, tú tenías que protegerla y me relevaste esa misión a mí…

–Que no cumpliste– interrumpió Neji.

–Pero no creo que a Hinata chan le falte gente que la proteja– volteó a ver al jonin sentado en el suelo –¿Eras su único guardián?

–Era el principal guardián– explicó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –Al morir yo, el segundo en rango toma mi puesto, ese sería Ko.

–Entiendo, nuestro asunto pendiente no es protegerla, así que no seremos sus ángeles guardianes o algo por el estilo ¿qué otra cosa podrá ser? No sé que más me pueda unir a Hinata chan.

–Héroe y todo, sigues siendo un retrasado ¿verdad?– se levantó del suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo –Hinata sama está sufriendo tu muerte, pero no del mismo modo que la mía. Ella no esperaba que la protegieras, ella esperaba que algún día abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta de sus sentimientos.

–¿Sus… sentimientos?– repitió el rubio, bajando despacio los brazos. Ahora recordaba la confesión de ella en el campo de batalla. Debía admitir que todo ese tiempo atribuyó esas palabras a un sueño que pudo tener antes de liberar las ocho colas del Kyubi, todo lo relativo a esa vez seguía muy confuso, y cuando ella no volvió a tocar el tema, el realmente creyó que todo fue producto de su imaginación –Ella me amaba– susurró más para sí mismo que para Neji.

–De no haber muerto, y si te hubieras dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y los correspondieras, ella tendría a alguien a quien amar y que la amara – dejó de hablar de inmediato, sintiendo la profunda mirada de Naruto –¿Qué pasa?

–Neji… Acaso tú…

El Hyuga sonrió de lado, entendiendo el punto –Estoy tan muerto como tú, cuales quiera que hayan sido mis sentimientos por ella ya no importan.

–¡Claro que importan!– gritó Naruto, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del shinobi –¿Es que no lo ves? Tú mismo lo dijiste, al morir tú, otro te reemplazaba como guardián ¿Qué tal si es lo mismo con el corazón de Hinata chan? Si tú la amabas ella podría haberse enamorado de ti en un futuro, así como me pudo pasar lo mismo a mí en algún momento de la vida…– su sonrisa se borró lentamente –Pero ahora ambos estamos muertos. Ese es nuestro asunto pendiente…

–Hinata– completó Neji, olvidándose de los formalismos –Se quedó sin alguien a quien amar.

–Exacto– respondió Naruto en el mismo tono triste.

–Parece que no eres tan retrasado como creía– sonrió Neji, intentando romper el momento tan tenso –Debemos encontrar a alguien para Hinata sama pero…– se calló inmediatamente al ver como el jinchuriki rebuscaba entre sus ropas, sacando un pergamino y un bolígrafo, instintivamente llevó las manos a sus bolsillos ¿cómo era posible que Naruto trajera cosas así y él no? Observó al rubio tirarse boca abajo en el piso y comenzar a escribir algo. Se sentó a su lado, leyendo lo que iba escribiendo – "Operación restaurar los sentimientos de Hinata chan y hacerla volver a creer en el amor con…" ¿Qué… qué rayos se supone que haces?

–¿No es obvio? Una lista de candidatos– respondió con toda naturalidad, no podemos emparejar a Hinata chan con cualquier debilucho o shinobi insignificante– comenzó a escribir números para la lista –Veamos… podemos empezar con sus compañeros de equipo ¿tienes problemas con ellos?

–Esa no sería mi decisión– respondió al ver como escribía los nombres de Shino y Kiba –Shikamaru Nara– agregó, sentándose a su lado, no dispuesto a que se pudieran nombres raros en esa lista –Es un vago pero es inteligente y serio.

–Shikamaru, listo ¿Qué hay de Choji?

–¿Choji?– lo pensó detenidamente, no es como si fuera a despreciarlo por su peso. –¿Por qué no?– el nombre del Akimichi fue anotado en seguida –¿Sasuke sigue vivo?

–Lo ignoro, pero antes de morir me pareció que aún respiraba– apuntó su nombre entre signos de interrogación –Son los hombres de los nueve novatos de Konoha– sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus tiempos en la academia – ¿Tienes problemas con los extranjeros?

–Para nada pero…

–Entonces serán Gaara y su hermano ¿no importa que sean mayores?

–No en realidad pero…

–Entonces agregaré también al cejotas y a ese guardián que dices...

–Naruto…

–Y si la edad no es problema quizá podamos agregar a alguien un poco mayor, conozco buenos jonins y no creo que sean feos, veamos… Yamato taicho, Genma, quizá también Iruka…

–Ya que estás con los mayores, ¿por qué no agregas también a Kakashi?– exclamó Neji, ocultando su rostro tras la mano.

–Como quieras– respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros y escribiendo el nombre de su ex sensei –Pero no pienso poner al cejotas mayor, ese tipo me da miedo, aunque haya sido tu maestro.

–No es como si te lo fuera a sugerir– realmente el jinchuriki no entendía de sarcasmos, y ahora Hatake estaba en la lista.

–Y creo que el viejo Bee es demasiado Bee para Hinata chan.

–Naruto– lo llamó, no estando seguro a que se refería con "demasiado Bee" pero tampoco quería averiguarlo –Podemos extender esa lista tanto como quieras pero de nada servirá si no podemos salir de aquí.

–¿Quieres decir que debemos continuar la lista una vez que estemos en el mundo físico?

–Quiero decir que nuestra prioridad debería ser llegar junto a Hinata sama– se puso en pie, seguido de Naruto, que doblaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

–¿El chakra funciona en un lugar como éste?– frunció el ceño ligeramente, le pareció haber escuchado un susurro en dirección contraria a la que estaban.

–Sí, pero no importa que técnica emplees, si no hay nada que golpear, no sirve de nada– se paró a su lado, prestando atención a su entorno, él también escuchaba un lejano susurro.

–¿No hay paredes?

–Ninguna, he extendido mi chakra tanto como me fue posible y no hay nada, ni paredes, ni techo.

–¿Qué hay del suelo?

–Acabas de acostarte en él– una idea llegó a su mente, ¿cómo era posible que lo haya pasado por alto durante 49 días? –Naruto, ¿si te pregunto dónde está el cielo, qué responderías?

–Arriba– dijo con naturalidad.

–¿Y si estás en el cielo, dónde responderías que está la tierra?

–Abajo– respondió con una sonrisa, entendiendo las palabras de su compañero, se puso en cuclillas –Este lugar se siente lleno de energía… quizás si…– cerró los ojos un momento, intentando concentrarse.

Neji tragó despacio, entendiendo lo que el Uzumaki intentaba hacer, y rezaba internamente por que lograra su cometido, él también sentía una extraña energía rodeándolos, pero no estaba seguro si le sería de utilidad a Naruto.

–Lo tengo– exclamó el rubio después de unos minutos, sus pupilas amarillas cambiaban por momentos a sus ojos azules, evidenciando lo difícil que era mantenerse en estado ermitaño en un lugar tan inestable –¿Susurros… dónde?

Neji cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar algún susurro, aunque sea el más pequeño…

"… _ruto niichan…"_

–¡Por allá!– exclamó el Hyuga, corriendo antes de perder el rastro, escuchando los pasos de Naruto atrás de él.

" _Comeremos ramen"_

–¡Izquierda!– indicó antes de girar abruptamente, no podía perder ese susurro. Un poco más, sólo un poco más…

" _Te extraño, jefe"_

–Es aquí– hincó una rodilla en el piso, efectivamente, el susurro parecía venir de algún lugar bajo sus pies, bastó una mirada con su ahora compañero para entender sus indicaciones –Gran rotación celestial de los ocho trigramas… ¡Hakkesho Dai Kaiten!

Naruto se colocó en cuclillas lo más cerca posible de Neji, resistiendo con dificultad el salir expulsado por la liberación tan poderosa de chakra. Se concentró únicamente en el suelo, prestando atención a cualquier indicio.

" _Hasta mañana"_

El último susurro lo hizo voltear a la derecha, encontrando el punto de unión con aquel mundo que habían dejado atrás; el chakra de Neji rotaba a su alrededor, forzando ese pequeño espacio a abrirse, apenas al tamaño de un alfiler.

–¡Rasengan!

.

.

.

–Konohamaru chan– le llamó la joven de cabello naranja, sonriendo a su lado –Yo también extraño a Naruto niichan.

–Hemos venido a su tumba cada día desde que murió– agregó Udon a su lado, limpiando una lágrima discretamente al acomodarse la montura de los anteojos.

–Si ya no quieren venir, pueden irse– exclamó Konohamaru, intentando no levantar la voz. –Pero yo no lo haré… ¡No dejaré que Naruto niichan piense que lo hemos olvidado! Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo… No quiero que me reclame por haberlo olvidado.

–No lo hará– Udon se colocó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

–Siempre estamos pensando en él– completó Moegi, recargando su rostro en el hombro libre de Konohamaru, había anochecido y aunque el cementerio de Konoha no era su lugar favorito, jamás dejaría a su amigo hundirse sólo en su dolor –Vendremos mañana.

–Pasaremos por Ichiraku y comeremos ramen aquí en su honor– Udon intentaba levantar un poco el ánimo de Konohamaru, desde la muerte de Naruto parecía que toda su alegría se había esfumado. –Nos vemos, Naruto niichan.

–Te extraño, jefe– susurró Konohamaru, negándose a soltar la unión con sus compañeros, los tomó a ambos de las manos.

–Hasta mañana– se despidió Moegi, cerrando los ojos y derramando esa lágrima que se negó a dejar salir desde que encontraron a Konohamaru rezando como cada día.

Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, caminando apenas unos pasos, el ambiente de pronto se sentía extraño, agudizaron sus sentidos, atentos a cualquier ataque que pudiera haber. Konohamaru, volteó rápidamente y lanzó un kunai, ensartándose en el árbol que daba sombra a la tumba de Naruto.

–Eso no funcionará ahora, Konohamaru– habló despacio Naruto, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar donde el kunai lo había atravesado.

–Nii… chan– era mentira, era producto de su imaginación y del desvelo seguramente.

–¿Neji san?– escuchó a su lado la exclamación de Moegi antes de sentir como se desmayaba llevándose a Udon en la caída. Konohamaru miró con atención a los personajes traslucidos frente a él ¿genjutsu?

Realizó con sus manos el sello que le enseñara alguna vez Kurenai a cambio de dejarlos solos a ella y a su tío Asuma, pero las figuras seguían frente a ellos.

–Así que fueron ustedes tres– la voz de Neji se escuchaba con claridad, tal como si aun estuviera ahí.

–Gracias, Konohamaru– la sonrisa de Naruto… ¡era su sonrisa! Había vuelto, ¿cómo o por qué? No lo sabía, pero Naruto y Neji habían vuelto, miró a su alrededor, Udon miraba a los dos shinobis frente a ellos con la misma impresión y desconcierto, unos metros más allá el guardia hacia su recorrido de rutina y lo saluda con la mano. Aparentemente sólo ellos tres podían verlos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería correr y aventársele encima, pero probablemente acabaría igual que su kunai. –¿Crees que debamos agregarlo a la lista?

–¿Qué… que lista?– preguntó Udon con dificultad, intentando quitarse de encima a su inconsciente compañera de equipo.

–No– respondió secamente Neji –Es un niño.

–Es verdad– aceptó Naruto, antes de volverse a mirar a esos tres chiquillos que solían seguirlo a todos lados.

–Jefe… ¿cómo…?

–Tenemos un asunto pendiente– volteó su rostro hacia Neji, que miraba con los brazos cruzados a los tres gennin frente a ellos –¿Crees en las casualidades, Neji?

–Para nada– su voz era seria, estaba analizando la situación tal como lo hacía Naruto –Gracias a ellos tres estamos aquí, fueron sus palabras las que nos guiaron al punto de encuentro.

–Es por eso que ellos pueden vernos– completó antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ellos –Equipo Konohamaru, vamos a necesitar su ayuda en una misión súper especial

–¿Misión?– Konohamaru estaba dividido entre la impresión y la emoción de volver a ver a su amigo de nuevo, no importaba lo que sea que haya hecho que Naruto regresara, el lo ayudaría.

Para eso estaba aquí.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Sorpresa a todos! Estoy muy feliz y con emoción al saber que este proyecto ya está en línea, tengo demasiados sentimientos, pero les aseguro que todos ellos son buenos :D en la Society of Silver Sharingan hemos estado hablando de este enorme proyecto en conjunto y realmente deseamos que sea del agrado de todos ustedes, tuve el privilegio de ser quien escribiera el capítulo uno y espero que haber podido capturar su atención, nuevamente los personajes se adueñaron de la historia y han aparecido para ayudar ¡el equipo Konohamaru!… No sé quien vaya a escribir el segundo capítulo XD pero seas quien seas, te deseo suerte en manejar la sorpresa que de seguro te has llevado.  
Gracias, mil gracias por aventurarse a leer :D

¿Ya sabes quién soy?...


	2. Shino, la opción uno

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, esta historia es hecha como mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN KAKAHINA  
Capítulo 2: Shino, la opción uno**

* * *

–Entonces tienen un asunto pendiente. Ese asunto pendiente es Hinata–san. Y necesitan que los ayudemos ¿He entendido bien?– Pregunto Konohamaru a los "espíritus" de Naruto y Neji que estaban tratando de ser lo más claros posible con los tres pequeños frente a ellos.

–Así es Konohamaru. Digamos que Neji me dejó una tarea pendiente cuando él murió pero...– Se rascaba la cabeza mirando de soslayo al Hyuga a un lado de él.

–Pero es tan estúpido que se le ocurre morir justo detrás de mí. No se puede ser más idiota.– Aclaró Neji de la forma más normal y natural. Pues al fin y al cabo él siempre era sincero sin importar de quien se tratara. Aunque molestar a Naruto con ese detalle le causaba cierta y retorcida diversión.

–¡Ya te dije que no fue porque yo quisiera dettebayo!– Bramó furioso en contra del antiguo protector de Hinata. Al momento de recordar a la oji perla una presión creció en su pecho, extraño que estando muerto pudiese sentir algo como eso.

–¿Saben algo de Hinata–chan?– Preguntó el rubio a los chicos.

Todo el ambiente se volvió un tanto deprimente, más de lo usual al estar en un cementerio. Neji de repente giro su rostro hacía Naruto, la seriedad y cierta culpabilidad en su voz, lo hicieron también recordar a su prima.

Los chicos voltearon a verse entre sí, no sabiendo cómo llegar a ese delicado tema. Pues por todos era bien sabido cómo se hallaba ella; más bien por todo lo que aun estaba pasando, la cosa era tan seria que incluso la antigua Hokage se la pasaba pendiente de la heredera Hyuga.

Neji notando las miradas que se dirigían entre ellos supo que algo no estaba bien, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron en reacción de que algo grave pudiera estarle pasando a su prima y él estando como estaba (muerto) no pudiera hacer algo al respecto. La impotencia estaba recorriendo cada una de sus venas y se odiaba por haber sido tan débil frente a un ataque como el que terminó con su vida.

–Hablen, no se queden viéndose como idiotas.– Fue una orden acompañada de un imperceptible gruñido por parte del portador del byakugan.

–Neji, tranquilo. Tampoco tienes que ser tan grosero con los chicos.– Salió en defensa el chico Kyubi.

–¡Algo pasa con Hinata y ellos solo se quedan como plantas ahí parados! ¡Si algo pasa con mi prima hablen ahora!– Se acercó más al trío y siendo un "espíritu" imponía temor, provocando que Udon trastabillara y callera en su trasero, que Moegi se escondiera detrás de Konohamaru y este último tragara en seco. Fue, después de todo, Konohamaru quien les diera razón de la princesa Hyuga.

–Ella no ha estado nada bien, jefe. Hinata san, cuando ella regresó, pareciera que algo había extraído toda su felicidad de un solo golpe. Miraba hacia la nada, como un fantasma. Ya saben, sin vida. Después de los funerales de los caídos ella no dejaba de venir aquí, incluso en varias ocasiones en las que venía la escuchaba murmurar _"¿Por qué no me llevas a mi también?",_ otras veces la encontraba en la tumba de Neji–san, como si hubiese pasado allí la noche. Fueron varías semanas en las que Hinata–san no salía de este lugar, tenía que venir alguien del clan Hyuga a sacarla, otras veces sus compañeros de equipo, un par de veces Kakashi sama y otras Tsunade sama. La ex Hokage la tuvo que internar la última vez pues tenía principios de anemia y descubrió que no se estaba alimentando correctamente.– Terminó su relato el chico con un suspiro de pesar.

Mientras tanto Neji estaba que quería reventar, ahora sí, de la impotencia. Más que nada romperle la cara al imbécil de naranja que se encontraba a un lado suyo por ser el responsable de esa situación.

Naruto mientras tanto se encontraba en shock, pues jamás pensó que Hinata estuviera sufriendo tanto. Aspiro fuerte y se convenció con más ímpetu en sacar adelante a Hinata, pues al parecer la cosa era más grave de lo que imaginaba. Así que era hora de poner en marcha el plan que formularon Neji y él.

–Pues bien, las cosas están peor de lo que pensaba pero no desistiremos en encontrar a alguien que cuide de Hinata chan. Así que empieza la misión de sanar su corazón dettebayo.– Alzó un puño hacia el cielo con plena convicción de hacer realidad sus planes.

Neji arqueo una ceja. Naruto jamás dejaría de ser Naruto y por lo tanto, ni aun estando muerto dejaría de ser alguien escandaloso.– Por el momento ya es muy noche. Descansen, mañana necesitaremos de su ayuda.

–¿Que harán ustedes mientras tanto?– Pregunto Udon a los espíritus frente a ellos.

– Por el momento acostumbrarnos a estar así dettebayo. Me siento muy raro.– Exclamo Naruto señalándose a sí mismo con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

–Mañana nos encontraremos aquí.– Neji los despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–Jefe. Me dio gusto verte, aunque sea así.– Sonrió Konohamaru acompañado de sus dos inseparables amigos.

Los tres chicos se fueron rumbo a sus casas a descansar mientras que Naruto y Neji esperaban que el tiempo corriera rápido y así ponerse al corriente con lo que dejaron pendiente. Hinata.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

–Bueno y exactamente ¿Cuál es el plan?– Se expresó Udon sorbiéndose los mocos.

–Ya lo dijo Naruto, encontrar a alguien que pueda sanar el corazón de Hinata.– Les aclaró Neji cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

–¿Quieren que Hinata san se enamore de alguien?– Habló Moegi con los ojos abiertos mirando al castaño y al rubio.

–En realidad lo que pretendemos es encontrar a alguien que cuide de Hinata sama incondicionalmente, y que ella pueda ver en ese alguien en quien confiar, quien pueda llegar a ser su pilar para superar la pérdida que significó Naruto.– Cerro los ojos Neji al terminar de hablar, dándole un aire de seriedad extrema.

–Que se enamoren el uno del otro, en pocas palabras.– Volvió a decir Naruto con una sonrisa a los tres chicos quien se quedaron perdidos en algún punto de la explicación del castaño.

–¿Y tiene una idea de quién podría ser ese alguien?– Otra vez Konohamaru se adelanto a la pregunta que querían hacer los otros dos del equipo.

–Pues de hecho tenemos una lista... Aun no es la lista definitiva, pero podemos ir agregando a alguien más.– Naruto sacó una hoja de su chaqueta naranja mirándola detenidamente y con expresión pensativa.

–Pues si me permiten opinar, podríamos empezar con los dos miembros de su equipo. Al fin y al cabo son los más cercanos a Hinata san. Quizás alguno de ellos pueda ser a quien buscan, ellos son quienes pueden conocerla más y sacarla adelante.– Opinó el chico de lentes.

Todos lo voltearon a ver enseguida. El pequeño pegó un brinco del susto al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

–¡Eso es excelente, Udon! ¡Eres un genio dettebayo!– Le palmeó la espalda Naruto, olvidando que es un fantasma la mano atravesó el cuerpo del chico. El rostro de Udon estaba azul, observando la mano de Naruto moviendo los dedos a través de su pecho.

–Ups, olvide que soy un "espíritu".– A todos les salió una gota en la nuca. Y Neji rectificaba su teoría, Naruto era Naruto aun estando muerto.

–Bueno, se ha decidido que los primeros en probar sean Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Probaremos primero con el Aburame– Habló Neji mientras caminaba rumbo a la mansión. Quería ver con sus propios ojos a su prima antes que nada.

Los otros le dieron alcance a los pocos metros. Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi sumergidos en alguna plática que los otros ninja no escuchaban. Mientras Naruto observaba de reojo a Neji y veía su impaciencia por ver a su prima.

–Oye, Neji.

–Te escucho.

–¿Porqué primero Shino? Yo digo que Kiba podría ser mejor opción. Ya sabes, él es más alegre y Shino es muy… Shino... Raro, muy callado, casi no se le ve la cara, demasiado parco.– Rascaba su nuca tratando de describir al Aburame.

– Simple, Kiba no me agrada. Siempre ha tenido sentimientos por mi prima rayando casi en lo posesivo. Aburame suele tener primero en cuenta a Hinata, sus emociones, su sentir, los temores que la asechan sin hostigarla.– Habló Neji con el ceño fruncido de tan solo recordar al Inuzuka. Aunque siendo sinceros Shino tampoco le ocasionaba una buena espina.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga y Neji junto a Naruto fueron directo a ver a Hinata. Cuando sintieron un chacra conocido por los dos. Increíble que el cielo, el karma o Kami sama los ayudara de esa manera, pues Shino llegaba a la mansión. Pudieron observar como un guardia le daba entrada casi de inmediato y lo hacía pasar hacia uno de los jardines. Shino esperó ahí hasta que una chica muy parecida a Hinata llego. Y de hecho se trataba de Hinata.

Tanto Neji como Naruto se quedaron impresionados del aspecto de la princesa Hyuga. Su pelo aun lucia largo pero ya no brillaba como antes, su piel estaba demacrada, ligeramente encorvada, como si caminar le costara un gran esfuerzo pero sobre todo su mirada. Ya no tenía ningún brillo en ella, y vieron que Konohamaru tenía razón, miraba hacia el vacío.

Sintieron las tres presencias de los chicos aun lado de ellos, Neji se golpeó mentalmente, pues estando donde estaban era fácil que el byakugan los hallará y que explicación podrían dar esos tres que pudiera sonar coherente. Así que los llevo a uno de los puntos ciegos de la mansión en donde aun podían ver a los dos miembros del equipo ocho. Vieron que Hinata se sentaba bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles de la mansión mientras Shino solo se recargaba en el tronco del mismo árbol.

–Hokage sama piensa darnos pronto una misión como equipo.– Habló Shino, que aunque no se notara por los lentes oscuros, estaba mirando detenidamente a Hinata. O al menos lo que aun quedaba de ella.

–Yo– suspiró –No sé si pueda Shino kun.– Bajo aun más su mirada, observando sus manos, algo secas y descuidadas.

–¿No puedes o no quieres? No te presionaré Hinata, pero sigues hundiéndote en un abismo. Dudo mucho que a alguno de ellos les haga gracia eso.– Sin nombres, pues no eran necesarios para saber de quién hablaba. Shino notó como su compañera daba ligeras sacudidas en su cuerpo, señal de otro inminente llanto, el Aburame se deslizo por el tronco del árbol y se sentó a lado de ella, con extrema ternura, muy pocas veces vista, abrazo a Hinata por su hombro atrayéndola hacía su propio hombro para que allí desahogara su dolor.

Los espectadores, muertos y vivos, estuvieron viendo toda la escena de principio a fin. Neji con preocupación y una leve molestia al ver a su adorada prima siendo abrazada y consolada por Shino; Naruto un tanto sorprendido por ese lado desconocido del chico de los insectos. Udon y Moegi algo sonrojados por la expresión de cariño y Konohamaru con algo de extrañeza por esa misma acción.

–¿Porqué no salimos un momento? Hace días que no sales, te hará bien.– Shino ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie y sostenerse al trastabillar.

–Parece que habrá que seguirlos con cuidado. Tal vez las cosas se den por si solas con Shino e Hinata.– Opino Konohamaru siendo secundado por todos.

–Tienen que aminorar su chacra, tienen que pasar desapercibidos. No hay que exponerse dattebayo.– Les aconsejo Naruto a los chicos.

Así, todos se pusieron en marcha tras la pareja de amigos. Hinata apenas era consciente de lo que la rodeaba o quien la rodeaba. Respondía saludos mecánicamente algunos eran corteses y otros iban acompañados de lástima. Esa era una de las razones por lo que la princesa del Byakugan no salía mucho de la mansión.

Fue una caminata de tan solo unos cuantos minutos, hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho, ambos shinobis miraron el inmenso bosque mas allá del campo de entrenamiento.

–Recuerdo que Neji niisan solía venir por mí cuando tardaba en regresar. Llegaba entre molesto y preocupado.– Sonrió de manera nostálgica Hinata hacía la nada. Era increíble como su cuerpo podía sentir que en cualquier momento el llegaría a sus espaldas a llamarle la atención por su, según él, excesivo entrenamiento.

Neji, al escuchar eso sintió la calidez de las palabras de su prima en todo su "ser". En esos días le molestaba sobre manera como su prima se desgastaba física y psicológicamente por cumplir con las expectativas que tenían los viejos del concejo del clan Hyuga.

Shino sólo escuchaba el relato de su compañera, y aunque sabía que la muerte de su primo aun le dolía en lo profundo de su corazón, era el tema de su amor de la infancia el que preocupaba a todo mundo. Desde hace días no había pronunciado el nombre de Naruto, pero para él que la conocía desde pequeña sabía que Hinata ya no lo nombraba sólo para no seguir derramando lágrimas que preocuparan a los demás.

Él sabía perfectamente que cada noche Hinata salía a hurtadillas de la mansión Hyuga con destino al cementerio de Konoha para seguir derramando su dolor en esa lapida de uno de los más grandes héroes de Konoha. Shino no era un genio como Shikamaru, pero algo de inteligencia se le había otorgado, él sabía perfectamente que aunque lo intentara, y lo intentara y lo intentara jamás podría sanar el peso tan grande que Hinata cargaba. Para él era imposible. Quizás solo podría darle un poco luz, pero no era ese sol que ella necesitaba.

De repente, Shino se vio rodeado de esos frágiles pero letales brazos. Hinata lo abrazaba con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el pecho. Apenas y pudo corresponder el abrazo cuando ella levanto su mirada.

–Gracias por lo que haces Shino kun, pero creo que tengo que salir sola de esto. Tu ayuda es bienvenida, no pienses que soy una mal agradecida, pero creo que tomara algo de tiempo.– Le sonrió de la forma más segura posible, pues aun el dolor era palpable.

Las esperanzas de Neji y Naruto se vinieron abajo con la confesión de Hinata. Pues ella aun se negaba a dar el gran paso, pero dio un pequeño brinquito para salir de su abismo.

Caminado con un aire un poco más relajado hacia la mansión Shino dejó a Hinata en la puerta y se marcho, pues había cosas en su clan que necesitaban ser atendidas. Hinata suspiro hacia su amigo y agradeció mentalmente a kami por haberlo puesto en su camino igual que a Kiba.

Al adentrarse a su hogar en lugar de ir hacia su habitación se dirigió al pequeño santuario que se le había dedicado a Neji en la mansión principal. Se sentó frente a la tablilla conmemorativa y al retrato de su primo, acariciando suavemente esta última.

Neji, quien había seguido a Hinata hasta donde se encontraba ahora junto con Naruto miro impresionado la acción de su prima. En su pecho un extraño regocijo crecía al verse añorado de esa manera.

–Neji nii... Sé que saldré a delante… aunque aun no sé cómo, pero sé que lo haré. Por favor, en donde sea que estés, ayúdame.– Sonrió de una manera más genuina la oji luna, pero las lagrimas empañaban esa sonrisa.

Neji que estaba detrás de ella, coloco una mano sobre su hombro enviando una ligera carga de chacra.

–Siempre estaré aquí Hinata sama.– Susurró Neji al viento. Siendo solo escuchado por Naruto, quién se mantuvo al margen de esa escena familiar.

Hinata se levando de golpe, pues al sentir ese chacra en su hombro se asustó así como su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Más al girar la nada era la que la acompañaba.

–Aquí estoy Hinata sama.– El Hyuga levantó su mano para tratar de tomar la mano de Hinata quien buscaba algo en ese lugar. Pero al ver que su acción era inútil sólo suspiró en derrota.

Sin embargo Hinata sonrió abiertamente. Ella sabía de alguna manera que Neji estaba ahí en ese momento con ella. Solo lo sabía.

–Cuento contigo Neji nii.– Un poco más segura y alegre salió del santuario y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cenó con su familia. Para Hiashi era un peso menos y para Hanabi una de las mayores alegrías. Sin embargo en la noche, ambos espíritus errantes se darían cuenta que aun faltaba algo más.

Hinata, escapaba de su hogar, vestida completamente de negro. Pantaloncillo, blusa manga larga pegado a su cuerpo y una coleta a lo alto.

Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi que si estaban a la espera de más instrucciones, siguieron a la Hyuga en compañía del Neji y el Uzumaki.

–¿A dónde irá Hinata chan dettebayo? Es muy tarde.– Naruto rascaba su cabeza mientras la seguían a distancia prudente.

–Al cementerio. Ahí va casi todas las noches.– Fue Moegi quien contestó, en su voz se apreciaba algo de tristeza.

La Hyuga paró de repente su carrera. Pues la lápida que cada noche visitaba estaba ahora ocupada, por nada más y nada menos que el actual Hokage de la hoja. Hatake Kakashi.

Hinata se acerco despacio sin querer llamar la atención del ex copy ninja. Sin embargo éste volteó a verla casi de inmediato al sentir una presencia.

–Hola Hinata chan.– La voz del Hokage no era esa risueña o traviesa que siempre usaba. Era plana, sin nada en ella.

–Kakashi sama.– Saludo Hinata no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

–Sin formalidades, estamos en un lugar que no requiere de esas cosas Hinata chan.– Aunque Hinata vio su sonrisa bajo la máscara sabía perfectamente que esta era falsa. Pero al acercarse más al Hokage pudo ver sus ojos hinchados. Signo inequívoco de llanto. Y entonces ella comprendió algo que por dolor había olvidado. Ella no era la única que había perdido a Naruto. Ese hombre frente a ella había perdido a su alumno, al hijo de su sensei, al ahijado de su autor de novelas favoritas, a un pequeño hermano. Y se sintió tonta, pues Sakura y Sasuke también habían perdido a un amigo, a un rival, a un compañero. Se sintió egoísta pues ella se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación desde que la guerra terminó, que olvido que Sakura y Kakashi ni siquiera pudieron llorarle debidamente, pues la primera tenía que reportarse en el hospital para atender a los heridos y este último se le había nombrado Hokage casi al pisar suelo de Konoha. Para ellos no hubo tiempo de duelo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata corrió hacia el Hokage, quien apenas pudo abrir los brazos para recibir a la pequeña Hyuga y que no se lastimará. No entendía cual podría ser la razón de esa acción, pero cuando iba a preguntar Hinata se puso de rodillas mientras Kakashi permanecía sentado a ras del suelo. Así que ella le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia, entonces casi de manera cómica, Hinata, sin signos de dobles intenciones, atrajo la cabeza del Hokage hacía su pecho. Cuando Kakashi iba a preguntar qué pasaba la voz de Hinata detuvo su línea de pensamientos.

–Gommen Kakashi sensei. Yo soy muy tonta y no me di cuenta que usted, Sakura y Sasuke también sufrían. No solo yo amaba a Naruto kun, cada uno lo hacía a su modo y quizás usted aun no desahoga su dolor debidamente. Creo que llegó el momento ¿No lo cree?– Hinata miraba hacia la tumba de su amor. Mientras gentilmente acariciaba la espalda de Kakashi, como si se tratara de un niño.

El peli plata al momento de escuchar a Hinata decir todo eso sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza. Él nunca lloraba frente a nadie, se guardaba su dolor. Pero esa niña con palabras dulces y suaves caricias removía cada una de sus emociones. Sin proponérselo y tratando de evitarlo a toda costa, Hatake Kakashi había empezado a llorar, solo pequeños temblores de cuerpo, pero era más de lo que cualquiera hubiese logrado en toda una vida.

Mientras tanto Hinata solo seguía con sus caricias, de manera rítmica. Era hora de dejarse ayudar y ayudar a otros a salir adelante. Aunque era obvio, al menos ella lo veía así. Que jamás podría llegar amar a nadie más. Naruto había sido todo para ella.

Neji, Naruto Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi, miraban la escena con diferentes sentimientos. Sorpresa, incredulidad, extrañeza, esperanza y otros tantos más.

–Hay que seguir buscando ¿verdad?– Dijo Konohamaru al grupo entero.

–Si dettebayo, Shino no era el indicado.– Naruto sentía de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, pero no sabía ahora a que se debía.

–Si Hatake muere pronto, lo reviviré, no sé cómo pero lo haré y después lo mataré.– Decía Neji apretando los puños. De ahora en adelante odiaría al Hatake por estar en esa posición con su adorada prima.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo entregado. Por sentimentalismo yo escogí a Shino, pues fue de Hinata y él de quienes escribí mi primer fanfic. Cuando entré al reto, sinceramente, no sé en qué me metía. Pero la idea era fascinante, y estos retos no los podemos dejar pasar así como así. Sufrí y agonicé al momento de escribirlo pues quiero estar a la altura de mis compañeros y compañeras, y también de ellos espero su opinión. No queda más que desearle suerte a quien escriba el próximo capítulo. Espero su opinión. Bye Bye.**

El autor del capítulo anterior fue Ninde Elhenair… ¿Ya sabes quién soy yo?

 **–Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Kuroi:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que estés disfrutando de la historia :)

 **Minecraft:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Jajajaja Yo si sé quién eres XD


	3. Kiba, la opción dos

**Bueno, la sociedad se enorgullece de presentarles el tercer capítulo de los probablemente más de quince capítulos de esta historia. Un poco tarde, pero de igual manera, esperamos que lo disfruten mucho.**

 **Conocen la dinámica: ¿Quién seré yo?**

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN KAKAHINA  
Capítulo 3: Kiba**

* * *

Konohamaru gruñó frustrado, maldiciendo por primera vez a quien consideró su ejemplo a seguir por varios años. Abrió un ojo y desde su posición, recostado sobre su cama y cubierto por una delgada frazada, observó al par de fantasmas que seguían discutiendo los fallos de su última incursión, omitiendo el hecho de que él podía escuchar cada una de las maldiciones del rubio y las negaciones del castaño.

Así habían estado las últimas seis horas, debatiendo los pros y contras del siguiente objetivo: Kiba Inuzuka. Claro que no se habían sentado a charlar de buenas a primeras; de hecho, fue la insistencia de él y el buen sentido común del Hyuga, que ahora estaba ahí y no en el territorio de los domadores de perros espiando como acosadores al futuro líder de dicho clan. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Naruto continuara insistiendo en repasar un protocolo imaginario que él mismo se hubiera creado en cinco minutos para no repetir las fallas que se cometieron con el Aburame.

Y todo aquello estaba bien, se estaban esforzando mucho en sus planes y estaban poniendo todo de sí mismos por una buena causa. ¡El bendito problema era que no lo dejaban dormir!

—No me agrada Kiba.

—A casi nadie le agrada, pero ese no es un buen motivo para sacarlo de la lista. Es su compañero de equipo y proviene de un buen clan.

—No basta con eso para que sea un buen candidato, Naruto.

—A él le gusta Hinata.

—No, él está obsesionado con ella, desde niños, siempre lo supe. Incluso cuando tenía resentimiento hacia Hinata-sama, sabía que la quería.

—¿Y eso no es bueno?

—No lo es jefe —dijo Konohamaru desde su cama. —No se la razón, pero sé que la obsesión es mala.

—Hasta el mocoso sabe más que tu —se burló Neji con presunción.

—Hey, yo nunca fui bueno para estas cosas —replicó Naruto. —Yo soy más un hombre de acción.

—O sea, un idiota. Konohamaru —llamó ignorando el berrinche del rubio. —Tú y tu equipo son nuestra única conexión con este mundo; sin ustedes, nosotros solo podemos observar.

—Sí, pero ¿a qué viene eso?

—Son gennins y tienen misiones. Obviamente no podrán ayudarnos siempre, sin embargo, si realizan únicamente misiones de rango C…

—Estaremos todo el tiempo en la aldea y podremos ayudarlos cuando estas terminen.

Neji asintió, contento de que Konohamaru no fuera tan lento como Naruto. Durante un tiempo tuvo miedo de que su única ayuda en esta difícil encomienda fuera Naruto y un clon de este, solo que más pequeño.

—Hay un pequeño problema con eso Neji-san —dijo Konohamaru desde su cama, de nuevo cubierto por las sabanas. Sabía que no debía temer, Neji como fantasma no podía hacerle ningún tipo de daño, pero cuando su sabana le fue arrebatada de las manos y el rostro del castaño se materializó frente a él, supo que había otros tipos de daño.

Konohamaru saltó y movió tan rápido que incluso Iruka se habría sorprendido. Un par de metros alejado del fantasma, Konohamaru se sostenía el pecho en un vano intento de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Neji daba más miedo vivo o muerto.

—Explícate —ordenó el castaño.

—Bueno —observó a ambos fantasmas, uno lo observaba con cierta diversión en el rostro y el otro parecía dispuesto a maldecirlo por mucho, mucho tiempo. —¡Habíamos tenido muchas misiones de rango D y ya estaba aburrido! Pedimos misiones más importantes y el Kakashi-sama por fin nos prometió una misión de rango C fuera de la aldea…

—Kakashi-sama —repitió Naruto entre risas ante la mirada fúrico del castaño. —Nunca imagine que alguien lo llamaría así.

—Naruto, concéntrate. —Pidió Neji con los brazos cruzados y observándolo severamente. —Si se van de misión no podrán ayudarnos —tomó asiento sobre la cama y observó a sus dos compañeros. —Necesitamos evitar que los manden a esa misión.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó mirando del castaño y después al rubio en busca de apoyo. —No puedo simplemente rechazarla.

—A mí no me mires —dijo Naruto desviando su mirada hacia la pared. —Sabes que necesitamos tu ayuda.

—No te la ha pedido aun Konohamaru. Puedes inventarte algo como que no estás listo o quieres entrenar más.

—No servirá —dijeron Naruto y Konohamaru al unísono.

—¿Por qué?

—Kakashi-sensei sospechara de que Konohamaru rechace la misión que tanto pidió.

—Naruto —llamó Neji mirándolo sin creerle una palabra. —Rechazara una misión de rango C, no está encubriendo un golpe de estado contra la aldea. Creo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar creando conspiraciones.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros esperando alguna otra idea. Konohamaru al ver el pequeño reloj en la mesa de noche se resignó a la idea de dormir y se dispuso a levantarse para comenzar el nuevo día; después de todo ya estaba por amanecer y aunque nunca jamás se levantase a aquellas horas, bien podía aprovechar el día.

—Sigan pensando chicos, yo voy a desayunar algo —dijo Konohamaru dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina del departamento. —Ustedes —volteó, preguntándose si sería educado invitarlos a desayunar —… olvídenlo.

Caminó hacia la cocina y sacó la única caja de leche que quedaba en el refrigerador ante la atenta mirada lavanda y la divertida azul. Ya había contado a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación que la independencia, pese a que era dura, había forjado su carácter y aunque no se manejaba muy bien viviendo solo, hacia su lucha.

—Veo que eres igual a Naruto —dijo Neji dando un vistazo al refrigerador y negando con la cabeza al verlo vacío. —Tu sentido de la responsabilidad no es muy grande.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Tus hábitos higiénicos y alimenticios eran de conocimiento general, Naruto; no deberías sorprenderte.

—Es difícil vivir solo, ¿sabes? —dijo Konohamaru.

—Cierto, Kakashi-sensei vivía igual.

—Como sea, iras a presentarte ante el Hokage ¿no es así? —preguntó Neji y Konohamaru asintió. —El plan es que pidas misiones de rango D, inventaremos algo en el camino. Mientras tú y tu equipo realizan la misión, Naruto y yo nos dividiremos la tarea de conseguir información.

—¿Información? —preguntó Naruto. —¿Qué no simplemente íbamos a intentar juntarlos?

Neji negó con la cabeza. —Ante el fallo pasado, primero obtendremos información del candidato; veremos si es apto de ser pareja de Hinata-sama.

—¿Y después de eso? —preguntó Konohamaru sorprendido por la seriedad con la que el antiguo genio de los Hyuga manejaba tal tema. —Suponiendo que sea apto.

—Primero deberíamos calificarlo. Después nos encargaremos de crear "encuentros" —respondió Neji haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿A qué te refieres con "encuentros"? —preguntó Naruto sentándose al lado de Knohamaru. Alargó la mano e intentó tomar la cuchara con cereal sin éxito. —Maldita sea, ni siquiera eso puedo hacer.

—La conquista se basa en "encuentros"; mientras más "encuentros" halla, es más probable que surja una relación de amistad y, de haberla ya, puede que crezca.

—¿Estás diciendo que la conquista depende de cuantas veces se vean? —preguntó Konohamaru dejando su desayuno y cansado de ver como Naruto desistía de tomar la cuchara y comenzaba a intentar tomar el cereal directamente.

—No es lo mismo un "encuentro"

—¡Deja de decirlo así!

Naruto se sorprendió por el grito pero tan rápida como llego su sorpresa, se fue. Habiendo fallado en tomar la cuchara y posterior el cereal, su concentración se enfocó en meter la cara dentro del pequeño plato ante la mirada asqueada del menor.

—Bien —dijo Neji, pasando por algo la interrupción y mirando con cierta repulsión al rubio. —No es lo mismo que interactúen a que solamente se vean. La conquista es directamente proporcional al número de encuentros.

—Ey, hemm —llamó Naruto, esta vez ya rendido ante la idea de comer. —¿Seguimos hablando de Hinata-chan?

—Neji —Konohamaru lo observó dudoso, con una sonrisa pícara naciendo en la comisura de los labios. —¿Desde cuando eres un experto en conquistas?

Neji volteó la mirada y se alejó de la cocina. Konohamaru se levantó tras él y lo siguió, dispuesto a averiguar el porqué de aquella seguridad del castaño al hablar si jamás se le había conocido algún romance. Naruto, mirando con duda hacia ambas partes, también se levantó con la intención de seguirlos, giró su vista al plato y pese a estar muerto, sintió aquella imperiosa necesidad de comer. Regresó una vez más a su lugar y metió la cabeza en el plato por segunda ocasión sin lograr algún resultado.

En la sala, Neji observaba fúrico a Konohamaru, pensando en alguna opción para callarlo.

—Si todo el mundo sabía que Tenten se moría por ti, pero nunca fue tu novia.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —respondió pensando cómo es que sabía todo aquello si el apenas se había dado cuenta poco antes de su muerte.

—Si tu seguridad no viene de la experiencia —continuó Konohamaru ganándose la atención del castaño y del rubio que acababa de entrar. —Entonces la obtuviste de otro lado.

—Eso no te incumbe. Concentrémonos en lo importante; tenemos que hablar con Hokage-sama para que no les otorgue esa misión.

Konohamaru lo observó suspicazmente, intentando desvelar aquel misterio que rodeaba al Hyuga. Sin embargo también sabía que la misión era más importante aún, más adelante tendría tiempo para saciar su curiosidad.

—Bien —concluyó. —Es muy temprano, Kakashi-sama no se presenta en su oficina hasta las diez de la mañana.

—Podríamos buscarlo.

—No servirá. Si buscas a Kakashi-sensei no lo encontraras nunca —replicó Naruto. —Sera mejor si solo lo esperamos en su oficina, aparecerá.

—Supongo que tienes razón, fue tu sensei a fin de cuentas.

Los tres asintieron decididos a iniciar el día como mejor pudieran, con las esperanzas puestas en la misión y dispuestos a dar todo de sí para completarla.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Llegó como siempre un par de horas después del horario estipulado. No es que fuera algo que le preocupara en demasía, después de todo, el Hokage no tenía un horario fijo de trabajo (ventajas de ser Hokage), por lo que bien podía llegar cuando se le diera la gana, sin embargo, últimamente el trabajo se le había estado acumulando en el escritorio y no faltaba mucho para que Shizune comenzara a reclamarle su falta de desempeño.

Tampoco es que sus regaños fueran su razón para trabajar, si era sincero, lo que quería evitar era que lo estuvieran persiguiendo; interrumpiendo sus visitas al monumento a los caídos o sus apacibles lecturas a la luz del sol cerca del lago.

Atravesó el umbral de la ventana y como cada día, la siempre amable y sonriente Shizune se hallaba ahí acomodando libros en los estantes, papeles en el escritorio y otras cosas que el desconocía o no tenía el suficiente interés para averígualas.

—Hokage-sama, ¿hasta cuándo se quitara esa maña de llegar siempre tarde? —reclamó ella al verlo entrar con esa desfachatez característica. —No da un buen ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones.

—Lo siento Shizune-san, no sabía que capa ponerme que combinara con el sombrero.

La aludida lo miro resignada, negando con la cabeza el descaro del nuevo Hokage y preguntándose ¿cómo y por qué había aceptado de nueva cuenta el puesto de secretaria?

—¿Y el sombrero? —preguntó ella sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No me gustó como se veía, me veo mejor sin el ¿verdad?

Kakashi dio por terminada la conversación y avanzó hasta el escritorio donde tomó asiento. Cogió uno de los tantos documentos frente a él y se dispuso a leer. Era su mejor defensa contra los reclamos de Shizune a quien agradecería siempre que aceptara su oferta para ayudarlo en el puesto. No existía nadie mejor y que Tsunade optara por pedirle a ella que se quedara para no ver a la aldea de la Hoja caer, había sido toda una suerte.

Apenas llevaba unos meses en el puesto y pese a que no era un trabajo que requiriera gran desempeño físico, si requería el intelectual. Afortunadamente él tenía mucho de ambos, pero eso no evitaba que su jornada laboral se tornara aburrida y predecible, leyendo documentos oficiales, pedidos de clanes, reuniones con el consejo, firmar papeles que Shizune le entregaba (ya que ella se encargaba de analizar los documentos que en no quería comprender), delegar misiones, pagar misiones, aguantar shinobis revoltosos, entre muchas otras cosas.

Su vida había dado un drástico giro que, aunque él sabía que era un candidato fuerte para el puesto, no creyó que sucedería. Vamos, tenían que estar realmente desesperados para considerarlo a él como aspirante al puesto de Hokage. Y no es que fuera a hacer alguien demasiado irresponsable, no dejaría que su amada aldea entrara en guerra o que los negocios cayeran en la banca rota por no saber manejar un poco la economía del mercado actual.

Bueno, siendo sincero, no tenía ni la más remota de que hacer en muchas situaciones. Desde pequeño fue entrenado por su padre para ser un shinobi, su madre había inculcado más sentido común (cosa que salvó su vida en incontables ocasiones) y sentido de responsabilidad que enseñanzas en sí. Posteriormente vino la academia y muerte de sus padres, su encierro en una vida de oscuridad de la que fue rescatado por Minato-sensei y Jiraiya-sama, la muerte del primero y de sus queridos amigos de los que aprendió tanto. Su ascenso hasta jounnin y Anbu, las horribles misiones que tuvo que realizar, su tiempo como sensei, la muerte de a quién pudo considerar como su segundo padre a manos de Aatsuki y la guerra. Y ahora, en tiempos de paz, donde su vida no tenía que ser más que un viejo recordatorio y tal vez, siendo muy positivos, un modelo a seguir, permanecía aquí, intentando hacer algo que jamás siquiera intento hacer.

Aquella vida cubierta de sombras y dolor, repleta de muertes por doquier no lo había preparado para lidiar con el aumento del coste del arroz o los tratados de paz y comercio con las otras aldeas.

Pero aquí estaba, como una maldita broma, sobreviviendo y observando a todos los demás morir frente a él sin poder hacer algo. Esforzándose por mantener una aldea ninja, obligándose a olvidar aquello que lo caracterizaba y aprender cosas con las que jamás estuvo familiarizado.

Si, tuvo que leer en secreto varios libros mediante el uso indiscriminado de sus clones para no llevar a la aldea a la banca rota o simplemente para no hacer el ridículo frente a los demás líderes y señores feudales. Pero lo que lo estaba matando lentamente era el estar encerrado en esa oficina, donde el recuerdo de las personas que fallecieron en la guerra invadía su mente a cada momento.

Y cada vez que eso sucedía, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. ¿En qué clase de mundo los jóvenes mueren y los viejos viven? La muerte de Naruto había sido un duro golpe para su alma; no solo había fallado nuevamente en proteger a un ser querido, sino que también falló al recuerdo de su maestro y su esposa. Cada vez que pisaba el cenotafio, podía sentir claramente la mirada de decepción en los rostros de Minato-sensei y Kushina-san, en los rostros de su padre, de sus amigos, por volver a fallar una vez más.

Pero también era realista, sin importarle el peso de su maldición, tenía que guardar todo aquel sufrimiento por su nuevo puesto; tragarse todo aquel dolor que pugnaba por salir a través de los gritos, los golpes o técnicas de destrucción que conocía. O al menos así había pensado hasta hace un par de días, cuando la persona menos esperada le pidió llorar.

Algo inaudito.

Hinata Hyuga. Aquella silenciosa y tímida chica que veía a lo lejos en el equipo de Kurenai, siempre observando fijamente a Naruto con el perene sonrojo en las mejillas, se había acercado a él en un acto del que no le creía capaz y había hecho lo que nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo hizo.

Lo embistió en lo que parecía el abrazo más extraño y no por eso más grande que jamás nadie le diera. Cayeron al suelo y mientras el permanecía sentado ella se hincó frente a él, le sostuvo el rostro y pronto lo envolvió contra su pecho para susurrar a su oído: _"No solo yo amaba a Naruto-kun, cada uno lo hacía a su modo y quizás usted aun no desahoga su dolor debidamente. Creo que llegó el momento ¿No lo cree?"_

Por unos cortos instantes no entendió nada, ni siquiera el momento o la situación en la que se hallaban. Pero como si fuera por arte de magia, sus palabras liberaron un torrente de sentimientos que desbordaron en forma de lágrimas a través de sus ojos. Primero una y luego otra, todas escapando a la libertad después de tantos años, cargadas con momentos de sufrimiento y dolor oculto tras aquella eterna mascara de indiferencia.

Y lo que imagino como un atardecer en soledad hablando con los fantasmas de su pasado se convirtió en un momento que había traspasado toda frontera imaginable. Ahí, frente al monumento de los caídos, ella dejo de ser Hinata Hyuga y el Kakashi Hatake; dejaron de ser heredera y Hokage, convirtiéndose únicamente en una mujer y un hombre entregados a un dolor que necesitaba salir del corazón.

Pudieran llamarlo sentimental o cursi, pero para alguien como él, tal contacto había sido excepcional a un grado que ni siquiera sabía cómo describir.

Y anhelar aquel contacto y cercanía, lo asustaba un poco por las consecuencias que aquello traería.

—¿Kakashi-sama? —llamó Shizune.

Kakashi alzó la mirada sacado de sus pensamientos y asintió en su dirección.

—Disculpe, lo note pensativo, bueno, más de lo normal.

Él sonrió en respuesta y dejando la respuesta al aire decidió dejar de pensar en aquel suceso que estaba seguro, no volvería a repetirse jamás y no por que no se fuera a encontrar con Hinata en ese sagrado lugar, sino porque después de haberse despedido, se dio cuenta de la vergüenza que debió dar; un hombre en la treintena llorando en los brazos de una chica. Ya había hecho el ridículo suficiente para toda una vida.

Unos golpes llamaron a la puerta y el observó intrigado a Shizune que respondio alzando los hombros al no saber quién era a esas horas. La azabache abrió la puerta y Kakashi suspiró con algo de resignación al ver al pequeño Konohamaru entrar a la oficina.

Observó la torre de papeles que se hallaba en su escritorio y después a la segunda torre que reposaba ajena a su sufrimiento en el escritorio de Shizune. Volvió la mirada al gennin y no pudo evitar intentar recordar con que pierna se había levantado ese día.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

—Buenos días Kakashi-sama —saludó Konohamaru entrando al recinto. Detrás de él, los dos fantasmas entraron a paso tranquilo.

Era una suerte que ya hubiera memorizado su hora de entrada y fuera el primero en la fila para hablar con él. La idea de postergar su misión de clase "C" para un futuro desconocido no le terminaba de agradar, pero si quería ayudar a su jefe y al odioso Hyuga tenía que hacerlo. Por eso mismo habían salido al amanecer de su pequeño y cómodo hogar, pasaron a desayunar un poco de Ramen (donde Naruto maldijo mil veces a Madara por terminar con su vida y así no poder probar el delicioso manjar) y lo terminaron esperando sobre el monte de los Hokages desde donde podían observar cuando el peligris entraba por la ventana.

—Buenos días Konohmaru. Me sorprende verte tan temprano —respondió Kakashi mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. —Supongo que vienes por tu tan esperada misión…

—Eh, disculpe Hokage-sama —interrumpió Konohamaru ganándose la atención del peliplata. —Pensé sobre eso y la verdad…

—Vamos, dile que no estás listo —susurró Neji a su oído como si previera que Kakashi pudiera escucharlo.

—No te va a creer nada —dijo Naruto sentado sobre el escritorio.

—La verdad… ¡Udon está enfermo! —gritó en medio de la desesperación. —Sí, Udon tiene mucha diarrea y dudo que pueda estar listo para una misión fuera de la aldea.

Neji lo observó sorprendido. Si lo pensaba bien, no era una excusa tan enrevesada y bien podía ser creíble. Aunque la mirada incrédula de Shizune y el Hatake frente a ellos le indicaba que no se había tragado tal mentira, era bastante obvio a decir verdad; todo el lenguaje ccorporal de Konohamaru gritaba a leguas que estaba mintiendo.

—Bien, supongo que no hay otra opción —concluyó el Hokage. —Se mantendrán con misiones de rango "D" hasta que su compañero se encuentre apto. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Los tres aludidos se sorprendieron un poco al notar que no había más preguntas, que les creyó toda la mentira a la primera. Naruto se levantó feliz del lugar y salió junto con Konohmaru hacia el pasillo. Detrás de ellos, Neji continuo mirando a quien era el líder de la aldea, preguntándose qué tan crédulo o confiado era el peliplaeado.

—¿En verdad le creyó? —preguntó Shuzune desde donde estaba.

Neji observó a Kakashi sonreír y negar suavemente con la cabeza. —No es cuestión de creer o no la mentira, sino saber que hay algo más importante.

Y como si Kakashi fuera capaz de verlo, sonrió una vez más en su dirección dándole un asentimiento de cabeza, como si lo alentara a completar aquella misión. Asintió en respuesta y salió de la oficina aceptando para sus adentros que Konoha no podía tener mejor líder.

—Ey Neji, iremos a ver a Kiba —llamó Naruto desde las escaleras. —Konohamaru se reunirá con Udon y juntos convencerán a Ebisu mientras nosotros vamos a por Kiba.

Los tres asintieron y se separaron dando saltos a través de los tejados de la aldea. Mientras se movían a través de los techos de las casas, Naruto se preguntaba con gracia como no atravesaban aquellos objetos sólidos y si a las personas. "Seguro es una ley de los fantasmas para no entrar a los baños femeninos o algo así"

—¿Cuál es el plan Neji? —preguntó Naruto al aterrizar cerca del territorio Inuzuka.

—Observarlo. Quiero ver como es en su casa antes de llevar a cabo encuentros con Hinata-sama.

—Ya veo. Bueno, entremos.

Naruto saltó el pequeño muro que funcionaba como separación ignorando las advertencias de Neji. Cayó en medio de un gran patio donde se vio rodeado por al menos cinco grandes perros y una kunoichi apenas tocar el suelo.

Observó todo con vacilación, intentando permanecer quieto ante todas aquellas narices que olfateaban el aire cercano a él e ignorando el aspecto algo salvaje de aquella kunoichi que centímetro a centímetro se acercaba a su rostro.

—Naruto —llamó Neji apenas alzando la voz. —¡Fuiste demasiado precipitado!

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber que pueden verme?!

Neji permaneció sobre el muro, notando como las bestias oteaban el aire a su alrededor, intentando percibir aquel olor o presencia que los puso en alerta, acercándose y alejándose de Naruto, lo mismo que hacia la kunoichi, observando a todos lados en búsqueda de aquella misteriosa presencia.

—No pueden verte —susurró dejándose caer y probando su teoría cuando los perros giraron la cabeza en su dirección y se lanzaron hacia el para olfatear a su alrededor. —Perciben nuestra presencia por sus agudos sentidos, nada más.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado al poder moverse una vez más. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión de los Inuzuka en busca de Kiba cuando la aparición de otra kunoichi perteneciente al clan y de apariencia más normal hizo aparición cerca de donde se encontraba.

—Hana, no te muevas —ordenó la kunoichi de aspecto salvaje. —Sientes esta presencia, ¿no es así?

—Por eso vine madre —respondió la aludida mirando hacia los lados. —Pude sentirla desde el otro lado de la casa.

—Es sorprendente la agudeza de sus sentidos —elogió Neji pasando al lado de las mujeres que sintieron un escalofrió a su paso. —Aunque no sirven de mucho contra fantasmas.

Mas sin embargo, ambos fantasmas se vieron detenidos cuando un lobo del tamaño de un hombre se posicionó frente a ellos gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos. —¡Detente ahí! —rugió el enorme animal.

Todos permanecieron estáticos ante la orden. Los fantasmas por la sorpresa (y algo de miedo) y las mujeres por la aparición del líder de los ninken, Kuromaru.

—Seas lo que seas, no eres bienvenido en esta casa —habló de nuevo ante la sorpresa de Naruto que no se esperaba que el perro hablara.

—Dijiste que no podían vernos.

—Dije que podían sentirnos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Avanzar —respondió resuelto el castaño dando un titubeante paso. —Aunque nos sientan, no pueden hacernos nada y debemos encontrar a Kiba.

Naji dio un paso al frente y el gran lobo frente a él volvió a gruñir. Se maldijo mentalmente por aquella inseguridad. Sabía que no le haría nada, ¡no podría hacerle nada! Pero esa presión de chakra que emanaba del gran can le erizaba los vellos de la piel.

—Quizá si tú te quedas aquí, yo podré entrar por otro lado —sugirió Naruto a sus espaldas.

Neji negó sin decir más. Podría ser una idea fiable, pero la kunoichi que se hacía llamar Hana mencionó sentir la presencia desde el otro lado de la mansión. Si se separaban lo único que harían sería poner a todo el clan en alerta. Permanecer ahí sin hacer nada era una pérdida de tiempo, intentar intercambiar ataques resultaría inútil para todos.

—La única manera es adentrarnos a la fuerza —concluyó poniéndose en una posición de ataque. —A mi cuenta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ahora!

Neji se lanzó hacia delante con Naruto a sus espaldas directo hacia las fauces del gran can y todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Kuromaru al sentir la presencia amenazante venir en su dirección soló pudo hacer lo único que a su cerebro le pareció la acción más coherente: abrir el hocico y esperar morder algo.

Pero sus colmillos no alcanzaron nada sólido y cuando aquella presencia amenazadora disminuyó dejando notar otra más pequeña, los sentidos de todos se pusieron en alerta.

—¡Entraron a la casa! —gritó Tsume Inuzuka a su hija y fiel amigo. —¡Formación de defensa!

Y el infierno se desató cuando a lo lejos y de todas partes de la mansión, los aullidos de diferentes clases de perros se escucharon en resonancia de guerra.

—¡Neji eres un idiota! —gritó Naruto corriendo por los pasillos. —¡Nos están siguiendo!

—Cálmate Naruto —dijo Neji disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos. —De cualquier manera teníamos que entrar y ahora estamos aquí.

—Podríamos haber esperado hasta que Kiba saliera.

—¿Crees que no lo pensé? No tenemos ni la más remota idea de si la razón por la que estamos aquí es por Hinata-sama, todo lo que tenemos son especulaciones. No sabemos nuestras habilidades o debilidades, ¡ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos tiempo! ¡No sabemos nada!

Naruto permaneció a su lado, pensando en la gran cantidad de cosas que su compañero había cavilado y el pasó por alto. Ciertamente no tenían certeza de nada; bien podían estar ahí por cualquier otra razón pero la voz y el llanto de Hinata les dio una pista, y su corazón le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Descuida Neji —Naruto colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó dándole fuerzas. —Tanto tú como yo sabemos porque estamos aquí.

El castaño asintió, agradeciendo en silencio el apoyo del rubio. —Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para saber cómo actúa Kiba ante las amenazas. La pareja de Hinata-sama debe ser muy hábil para defenderla.

—Ey, Hinata-chan sabe defenderse.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evitara que quiera que su pareja sea igual.

—Se acercan por ambos lados —dijo Naruto a lo que Neji asintió. —Movámonos entonces.

Ambos comenzaron a correr por un pasillo mientras escuchaban gritos y ladridos viniendo de todas partes intentando alejarse, sin embargo parecía que los Inuzuka y el ninken se habían multiplicado. Cada vez que doblaban en una esquina se encontraban con un nuevo equipo al que intentaban esquivar causando nuevas maldiciones y gritos a sus espaldas.

—Naruto, por aquí —dijo el castaño tomando a su amigo del brazo y metiéndolo a la habitación abierta para cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe.

—Ey, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó el rubio lo que causó una mirada confundía en el Hyuga. —Cerrar la puerta; atravesamos los objetos sólidos, ¿recuerdas?

Neji adoptó una pose pensativa mientras recordaba una de las escenas de la mañana cuando simplemente atravesó la sabana de Konohamaru para sacarlo de la cama y ahora, pudo sentir la madera debajo de sus dedos y mover una pesada puerta de la habitación.

—Sinceramente no lo sé —confesó. —Las veces que ha ocurrido, lo hice sin pensar.

—Entonces, ¿dices que podemos mover las cosas si omitimos el hecho de estar muertos?

—Pienso que es más complicado. Estuvimos saltando de tejado en tejado y jamás los atravesamos. Puede que necesitamos concentrarnos mucho para atravesar las cosas, pero solo son teorías.

—No lo entiendo muy bien, pero ¿te imaginas que pudiéramos posesionar a alguien?

Neji observó a su rubio amigo pensando si se estaba volviendo un espíritu maligno o algo por el estilo cuando la puerta de la habitación fue destruida en pedazos y lo que parecían dos tornados de color negro entraron en su dirección. Por sentido común esquivaron el doble colmillo, no querían probar si eran solidos contra técnicas ninjas que podían destrozar rocas en un instante.

Pronto aquella habitación quedo convertida en caos. Con fragmentos de madera volando por todos lados y un enorme cráter en donde dos siluetas se mostraban amenazantes. Neji y Naruto cayeron fuera del cráter y observaron conmocionados el tamaño de este y a Kiba y Akamaru gruñendo amenazantes en su dirección.

—No creo que adentrarnos en la mansión a la fuerza haya sido buena idea —dijo Naruto observando como los rasgos faciales del Inuzuka poco a poco abandonaban su humanidad y se convertían en los rasgos de una bestia.

—Nunca había visto a Kiba así —respondió Neji observándolo fijamente. —Puede que lo subestimase.

—No sé quiénes son pero no saldrán de aquí en una pieza —amenazó Kiba apuntando hacia arriba, donde ninguno de los fantasmas se encontraba.

—Aunque si lo ves ahora, es gracioso que amenace a una pared.

—Vamos Naruto, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos —ordenó Neji ignorando la última burla del rubio. —Tengo un plan.

Naruto no necesitó más, asintió y ambos saltaron hacia el lugar donde antes se hallaba la puerta de madera. Inmediatamente detrás de ellos, Kiba comenzó a realizar su doble colmillo destruyendo gran parte del pasillo por donde corrían.

—Lo tenemos casi encima —exclamó Naruto al mirar hacia atrás. —¡Aquí sería buena idea poder atravesar las paredes o responder con alguna técnica! ¡Lo que sea!

—No tenemos chakra, técnicas ni nada. Aguántate.

—¡No escaparan!

Corrieron a través de numerosos pasillos, esquivando no solo los ataques de su antiguo amigo sino también los de otros integrantes de la familia. Numerosas paredes y puertas habían sido destruidas en la carrera gracias al doble colmillo de Kiba, mientras delante de él, Neji sonreía triunfante ante la realización de su plan.

—¡Naruto! —llamó en medio de la vorágine. —¡La salida!

Y en un último salto, ambos salieron hacia el patio en medio de una tormenta de madera y tierra a su alrededor. Neji tocó el suelo primero y al observar su situación no pudo sino sonreír complacido. Naruto cayó a su lado, de repente asustado al ver a todo el clan Inuzuka, humanos y canes, rodeándolos en un cumulo de gruñidos e intento asesino.

—Definitivamente no fue buena idea meternos así.

—Calma Naruto —dijo Neji volteando a ver hacia atrás, a donde todas las miradas de furia se dirigían. —No nos miran a nosotros.

—¿Qué?

Naruto observó a su compañero y después a los demás shinobis y kunoichis dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, nos los miraban a ellos (o hacia donde se supone se hallaban) sino un poco más atrás, a donde estaba Kiba.

—¡Pequeño cachorro estúpido! —se alzó la voz de la matriarca a través de todo el complejo destruido.

Y mientras, detrás del asustado Kiba los últimos pedazos del ala oeste y sur de la mansión caían con estruendosos sonidos, Neji y Naruto pensaban que su amigo era igual de idiota que en el pasado.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Abandonó el recinto de los Hyuga poco antes del atardecer pensando que así tal vez se libraría de muchas preguntas por parte de sus familiares y amigos. En silencio atravesó los grandes patios de la mansión e intentando evitar ser vista salir de la mansión saltó sobre el muro hacia la calle en un grácil movimiento que pocos pudieron notar.

Avanzó a través de las calles de la aldea con su destino ya preestablecido, como cada día desde aquel suceso que le arrebatara a su querido primo. Desde entonces, todos los días visitaba el cenotafio para rendir honores a quien salvara su vida en el pasado, para agradecerle y simplemente para charlar con quien fue su más grande confidente.

Habita tomado esa costumbre ya que, por mucho que hubiera madurado después de la guerra, los cambios que se veían en su hogar y la aldea la sobrepasaban y necesitaba hablar con alguien. No es que no tuviera amigos o amigas con quienes poder hablar, pero con Neji siempre había sido diferente; él la escuchaba sin sacar conclusiones apresuradas, siempre en silencio hasta el preciso momento donde necesitaba una palabra de aliento o algún consejo, siempre apoyándola. Y sentía que visitándolo, recobraba un poco de aquella gran relación que tenía con su querido primo.

Aunque debía admitir que su hora preferida era al anochecer. Cuando la oscuridad cubría el lugar y podía llorar sin miedo a que nadie más pudiera observarla y tacharla como alguien débil. Y la razón por la que su costumbre cambiase de la noche a la mañana tenía nombre y un rostro oculto debajo de una máscara.

Debido a su encuentro hace un par de días, lo había evitado como los gatos al agua. Aun se sonrojaba mucho cuando aquel recuerdo llegaba a su mente. Porque fue un total atrevimiento de su parte para con el Hokage de la hoja; lanzarse contra él, prácticamente taclearlo y después abrazarlo así había sido una total falta de respuesta que merecía no solo ser despojada de su rango de kunoichi sino tal vez prisión o algo peor.

No sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde sacó aquel valor para hacer tremenda tontería, pero cuando las emociones le embargaron el pecho, no pudo resistirlo. Para ella, Kakashi-sensei siempre fue un ejemplo del shinobi perfecto; fuerte, inteligente, increíblemente versátil, no por nada estaba en el libro Bingo y ahora era Hokage. Pero también sabía que para llegar a donde ahora se encontraba, había pasado por cosas muy dolorosas, su mirada distante lo decía a gritos, aunque intentara ocultarlo tras esa mascara de indiferencia.

Kurenai-sensei les enseño mucho bajo su tutela y una de las cosas que pudo aprender es a ser observadora. Y se enorgullecía mucho de su capacidad. Gracias a eso pudo descubrir muchas cosas de la gente que le rodeaba, como aquel orgullo secreto que su padre le profesaba o el miedo de su pequeña hermanita a ser solo una sombra de su hermana mayor, e incluso el doloroso pasado de un gran héroe como lo es Kakashi-sensei.

Así que, en ese momento, verlo tan abatido y tan roto, le rompió el corazón. Aquel que se debía mostrar imperturbable como un pilar frente a la personas, se ocultaba en las noches para sufrir en soledad por las seres queridos que había perdido. No lo pudo resistir, quiso ayudarlo, verlo como aquellas pocas veces pudo observarlo y por eso corrió hacia el en un acto tan impropio de ella.

Porque sabía que Kakashi Hatake era una persona así. No necesitaba saber mucho para conocerlo del todo. Muchos sabían poco de él y nadie sabía más de lo necesario; nadie sufría y él podía vivir en paz al saber que nadie lloraba por su culpa. Se encerraba en sí mismo y no dejaba que se acercaran, porque no quería compartir su dolor, guardándose sus problemas y sufrimiento, dejando entrever una máscara de tranquilidad e indiferencia que solo aquellos que le apreciaban podían notar.

Definitivamente era una persona admirable, tener tal endereza, tal convicción… en una idea tan errónea.

Le dolía recordarlo así, tan roto y a la vez tan fuerte, capaz de sobrellevar el liderazgo de una aldea sobre sus hombros, sin el apoyo de nadie; únicamente con la entereza de dar lo mejor de sí para las futuras generaciones. Kakashi-sama era en verdad, alguien admirable.

—¡Ey, Hinata! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella volteó la mirada y observó como Kiba llegaba hasta ella montado sobre Akamaru. —Hola, Kiba-kun —saludó, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver un poco el estado de su amigo. Kiba se encontraba con varios hematomas y pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo, como si recientemente hubiera salido de una pelea. —¡Kiba-kun! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Oh, ¿esto? No te preocupes, no es nada.

—…¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar ella al notar que este cojeaba un poco.

—Y ¿a dónde te dirigías, Hinata? —cuestionó intentando cambiar de tema. —No me digas que de nuevo vas a ir… oh disculpa, no quise decir eso.

Hinata sabía que su amigo no lo había dicho con intención pero aun así, el recuerdo de su querido primo le dolía mucho. La idea de olvidarlo era prácticamente imposible por ahora y dudaba que en algún futuro eso fuera a ocurrir.

—…no te preocupes… Kiba-kun —dijo ella desviando la mirada un poco dolida por el comentario. —No pasa nada.

Kiba la observó dudoso, preguntándose si era buena o mala idea el acompañarla. No es que odiara aquel lugar, pero la sensación de estar ahí era demasiada pesada, algo como una pesadumbre aplastante que le apretaba el pecho y le impedía respirar.

—Y… ¿puedo acompañarte? —preguntó él finalmente. —No tengo nada que hacer por ahora.

Hinata por un momento se sintió insegura a contestar con una afirmación. Pero al no hallar una razón suficiente asintió y mientras caminaban escuchaba a su amigo hablar de muchas cosas que estaba segura, ella debía escuchar y poner atención.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar y Hinata se obligó a poner atención al monologo de su amigo, preguntándose en silencio si había sido correcto dejarle acompañarla. A fin de cuentas, ese momento era solo para dejar salir su dolor sin que nadie pudiera tacharla de débil o que le reclamara por no dejar descansar a sus seres queridos por su sufrimiento.

Pronto llegaron al claro donde el monumento se alzaba orgulloso, como todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que merecían tener sus nombres tallados en la roca para siempre. Se acercaron unos pasos y permanecieron en silencio, cada uno con sus propios sentimientos y pesares.

Hinata, como siempre, pedía perdón por no haber sido más fuerte, por no haber podido ayudarlos cuando se necesitó, por ser una carga desde su nacimiento. Tantas cosas que le oprimían el corazón y se le atoraban en la garganta.

—¿Todavía no piensas salir? —preguntó en medio de todo aquel silencio llamando su atención.

Ella le observó sorprendida, sin darse cuenta que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. —…¿Eh?... Oh, disculpa… —intentó responder volviendo a desviar la mirada. —Lo siento, Kiba-kun, pero… aun no me siento lista.

—Hinata…

Y ahí volvía nuevamente al tema. Estaba cansada que todos intentaran hacerla sentir mejor cuando no podían ayudarla, ni siquiera entendían como se sentía. Todos creían comprender su dolor, pero nadie lo hacía; querían que superara aquel vacío que dejo la muerte no solo de su más grande amigo y confidente, sino también la perdida de la persona que más amaba y que había sido su ejemplo a seguir.

—No tienes que sufrir sola, ¿sabes? —dijo posicionándose frente a ella. —Puedo ayudarte, Hinata.

Ella alzó la mirada y por primera vez notó aquellos orbes negros. Él la tomó por los hombros y la acercó hasta a su pecho para abrazarla. Hinata se sorprendió un poco más al verse rodeada por los masculinos brazos de su amigo. Sabía que el quería ayudarla, pero ni el, ni Shino, ni nadie más en la aldea podía.

—Hinata yo… —comenzó a decir en medio del abrazó pero se detuvo. —Podemos ayudarte —dijo finalmente a lo que ella entre sus brazos asintió un poco.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en esa misma posición hasta que el llanto de ella disminuyó. Se separaron un poco y el sintió alivio al verla un poco más tranquila. Él la quería, desde hace mucho tiempo notó esa tracción que sentía hacia su compañera de equipo que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en algo más; algo que desconocía y le daba miedo descubrir, porque ella no sentía lo mismo por él, nunca lo había sentido y probablemente nunca jamás lo sentiría.

Era difícil, doloroso, pero sabía muy bien que no debía enojarse con ella por eso, menos ahora cuando se hallaba tan dolida y confundida. Seria deshonroso aprovecharse de su estado y jamás se lo perdonaría. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarla y apoyarla cuando le necesitase, como su amigo y compañero de equipo, nada más.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —preguntó el después de unos cuantos minutos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No había necesidad para que su amigo se quedara ahí con ella si lo único que haría sería verla llorar. Además, no quería que la viera así, tan débil.

El asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar, obligándose a no voltear en todo su camino. Era difícil, doloroso, pero era la decisión de ambos; la de él, dicha desde hace mucho tiempo y la de ella, establecida sin saberlo desde mucho antes de conocerse.

Hinata pronto notó la presencia de su amigo a la lejanía. Observó una vez más aquel fiel recordatorio de la perdida y el dolor, acariciándolo con los dedos y sintiendo la fría roca bajo su tacto. Así habían sido sus tardes y noches desde aquel fatídico día: fríos, desprovistos de vida y aquella calidez que la presencia de Neji y Naruto traían a su solitaria vida. Perdió la esperanza desde ese entonces, entregándose al olvido, deseando desaparecer para siempre. Sus amigos la habían apoyado todos esos días, visitándola, conversando, haciéndole olvidar por pocos minutos su dolor, pero al final del día y rodeada de aquella infinita soledad, los recuerdos y el dolor volvía tan fuerte como antes, partiéndole el corazón y el alma entre el llanto en esas noches de desvelo.

Muchos le aconsejaron olvidarlo, dejarlo ir y por un momento ella también lo quiso, también lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, no sabía cómo hacerlo y era en esos momentos cuando más maldecía su debilidad, por hacerle sentir tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Como deseaba ser como los demás, ser tan fuerte y tan frio, capaz de olvidarse de las pérdidas y seguir adelante, capaz de perdonarse sus propios errores y volver a tener una esperanza para vivir mejor.

—…por favor…—susurró entre llantos, sintiendo en su propia voz una súplica a la noche que ya había caído sobre ella. —…duele… ya no quiero…sufrir.

Quería olvidar, quería arrancarse del corazón aquel dolor que le provocaba deseos de morir entre convulsiones de tristeza y soledad. Pero era difícil, prácticamente imposible para alguien como ella, tan débil, tan patética; condenada a vivir y ver morir a las personas que amaba por su propia debilidad.

—…¡Déjenme! —gritó a la nada entre temblores causados por el llanto. —Déjenme ir…

—No deberías decir eso.

Ella volteó sorprendida por la voz y cuando reconoció a la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas solo pudo desviar la mirada. Ni siquiera para guardar su dolor era buena, tenía que preocupar a los demás e incluso el propio Hokage la había visto así… tan patética.

—¿Acaso los quieres olvidar? —preguntó el acercándose hasta ella. Estiró un brazo hacia la gran piedra negra y la tocó con sus dedos.

Ella bajó la mirada. Aun no olvidaba aquel momento donde le faltó el respeto en aquella noche hace un par de días. Si era sincera consigo misma, no esperaba que él se volviera a presentar después de tal escena.

—Creo que desear que te dejen no es lo correcto —dijo el después de un par de minutos. —Olvidarlos seria lo peor que podríamos hacer por ellos, ¿no crees?

Ella no supo que responder. Sabía que Kakashi-sensei había sufrido mucho cuando joven, pero para ella no existía otra forma de sobrellevar tal dolor que olvidándolo. Sin embargo, si observaba bien los ojos negros del peliblanco frente a ella, notaba algo diferente a la tranquilidad de todos los días; un brillo distinto que opacaba su mirada y le estrujaba el corazón.

—Yo… yo solo —intentó decir ella, pero aun aquella presión que sintiera al llorar se negaba a abandonar su garganta. Alzó la mirada y lo observó mirando fijamente el monumento, preguntándose si era posible que el pudiera sentirse igual. —Quiero… que deje de doler.

Kakashi sonrió despacio debajo de la máscara y ella lo alcanzó a notar. —El dolor no es malo en absoluto —susurró él, acariciando de nueva cuenta la piedra y cerrando ambos ojos. —Te dice todos los días que el amor es real.

Aquella aclaración la dejo asombrada. No solo afirmaba que el había perdido seres queridos, sino también que aun después de tantos años, aceptó aquel dolor y lo hizo parte de si, de cada uno de los días de su vida.

—Aquí descansan los nombres de cada uno de mis amigos —continuó el mirando fijamente a la nada. —Olvidarlos sería un insulto a todo lo que me enseñaron. —Y ahí la observó a ella sonriendo tranquilamente y dejándose mostrar como seguramente contados lo vieron alguna vez. Roto, con cicatrices en cada parte de su alma, pero con una fuerza incomparable dada por los recuerdos y enseñanzas de las personas que amaba. —Prefiero vivir por ellos, transmitiendo las enseñanzas que ellos me dieron y haciendo de este, un mundo donde nadie tenga que despedirse de las personas que ama.

Y ella lloró. Frente a él, sin importarle si pensaba mal de ella o la graciosa cara que mostró al notarla llorando. Pero era imposible no hacerlo, sabiendo que existían personas así, tan fuertes y decididas, que sin que nadie pudiera notarlo o creerlo, luchaban por un mundo mejor, a su manera y logrando, poco a poco los corazones de los demás.

—…lo siento… —susurró ella limpiando sus lágrimas y comenzando a formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi Hatake no era Naruto ni tampoco Neji. Pero era igual o más grande que ellos dos, brillando poco y despacio para que aquellos que perdían la luz pudieran notar que aún una luz tan pequeña podría transmitir una inmensa calidez. Kakashi brillaba con luz propia y al igual que su alumno, tenía el poder de trascender en las personas.

El negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de nueva cuenta. —Mejor hablemos con ellos, sé que nos podrán escuchar.

Ella asintió más feliz que antes; aun sentía ese dolor y opresión en el pecho producto del dolor, pero ahora era más soportable, más tranquilo y despacio, como cada una de las palabras de aquel hombre a su lado.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bien, tercer capítulo listo. Ya saben, el capítulo anterior fue hecho por RukiaNeechan felicidades a aquellos que lograron desvelar el misterio.**

 **¿Ya saben quién soy yo?**


	4. Yamato, la opción tres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecemos su apoyo hacia el fic, sus reviews son muy valiosos para nosotros. Por eso, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus opiniones en los capítulos pasados: **uchihinata-20, kuroi, Minecraft, Sarielfi, AliEla, sylverd, Shinku Nightray, Flor-VIB412, Akemi2503, Sara-ttebanex3, Nana, wichipown, jfdjdjdj, Guest de Feb 2 y Guest de Feb 10. ¡Muchas gracias!**

Y sin más, los dejamos para que lean tranquilamente.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OPERACIÓN KAKAHINA**

 **Capítulo 4: Yamato**

* * *

La noche cayó deliberadamente en Konoha, llenando de sombras la aldea ninja. Parecía ser una noche tranquila. No había mucho ruido, solo los curiosos grillos cantaban sus sonatas nocturnas de manera elegante mientras un muchacho rubio estaba acostado en el suelo; muy entretenido por cierto, rayando profusamente un par de nombres que correspondían a _Shino Aburame_ y _Kiba Inuzuka_ los cuales se encontraban escritos en una hoja blanca correspondiente a la lista de prospectos para Hinata Hyuga. Neji lo observaba irritado mientras estaba de pie a un lado suyo.

―Por ahora, empezar con los miembros de los nueve novatos no nos ha dado buenos resultados –pronunció el castaño, pensando detenidamente en la situación.

―Sí, Shino es raro y Kiba está loco. Hinata-chan jamás podría amarlos –se enfadó Naruto, rayando más el nombre de sus amigos.

Neji frunció el ceño y una venita saltante apareció en su sien izquierda. El rubio estaba empezando a romper la hoja.

―No es eso, idiota. Los dos son buenos para ella, tengo que aceptarlo –dijo con reticencia –Ella los ama en verdad, pero no de la manera que nos interesa.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

―Hacer de cupidos no es fácil –se quejó, dando después un bostezo largo – ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

El traslúcido fantasma Hyuga entrecerró los ojos, analítico.

―Bien, si ya intentamos con amigos de su círculo social, estaría bien intentar con alguien que la merezca y que sea maduro.

―Mnn… a ver, a ver –Naruto le dio una mirada profunda a la lista –Tengo a… Genma, a Yamato…

―¿Yamato? –lo pensó un momento, sujetándose la barbilla con los dedos –Mnn, me gusta.

―¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó con fuerza, con los ojos saltones viendo a Neji –¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que eras gay?! ¡De haberlo sabido no lo habría puesto en la lista de Hinata-chan!

La venita saltante de la frente de Neji ahora parecía un volcán en erupción que se llevaría todo a su paso.

―¡Que me gusta la idea de escoger a Yamato-taicho, estúpido! –gritó enojado, explicándose.

―Oh –Naruto rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca –Sí, a mí también me gusta la idea –dejó en paz la lista y se acostó boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una posición relajada, mirando el cielo nocturno –Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos?

Neji resopló enfadado, pero logró controlarse milagrosamente.

―Primero tenemos que ver si Yamato-taicho está en Konoha. ¿Dónde vive?

―¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? –el rubio se encogió de hombros.

―Fuiste su compañero de equipo.

―Pero nunca fui a su casa. De hecho ni siquiera sé si tiene una, con eso de que maneja el elemento madera su casa puede estar en cualquier parte… o incluso podría vivir en una casa por una semana, luego se aburre y cambia de dirección… y se hace otra casa…

―Naruto, cállate y vamos a buscar de nuevo a Konohamaru antes de que mueras dos veces –la figura traslucida de Neji comenzó a caminar.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y lo siguió.

―¿Y yo por qué habría de morir dos veces? –preguntó, confundido.

Neji no le contestó, solo siguió caminando.

―Quiero Ramen.

―Naruto –se quejó Neji, gruñendo.

―Me callo, me callo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kakashi estaba ojeroso, eran las diez de la noche y aún no había terminado de firmar todos los papeles que le había dejado Shizune; su secretaria. Se rascó la nuca, advirtió con curiosidad a ese jovencito castaño que pululaba de nuevo en su oficina.

―Esto ya me empieza asustar –musitó el Hokage al tener a Konohamaru frente a su escritorio, preguntándole si acaso Yamato tenía alguna misión –Konohamaru, ¿estás seguro que no eres algún tipo de fan acosador mío?

El muchacho Sarutobi puso los ojos en blanco.

―Que no –respondió con fastidio.

―¿No hubiera sido más fácil ir a buscar a Yamato a su departamento? –el peliplateado alzó una ceja, viéndolo con extrañeza.

―No, porque no sé dónde vive –contestó el joven con obviedad.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

―Está bien, terminemos con esto. Pero luego no quiero verte por aquí en por lo menos un mes, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo, Hokage-sama –asintió.

―Bien –abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó unas carpetas llenas de hojas, comenzando su búsqueda del estatus de Yamato.

―¿No sería mejor revisar en la base de datos de la computadora? –opinó Konohamaru mirando el artefacto que tenía el Hokage sobre su escritorio, a un lado.

Kakashi levantó la vista hacia él.

―Si con eso consigo que me dejes de acosar, adelante –le indicó con la mano que podía tomar su ordenador, a fin que él no sabía nada de tecnología, de hecho, estaba peleado con ella.

Konohamaru se tronó los dedos y comenzó a teclear velozmente, encontrando con que, en efecto, Yamato no tenía misión en esos momentos, es decir, que estaba en Konoha. El joven Sarutobi recogió mentalmente la dirección de Yamato. Vivía en el viejo edificio de veteranos shinobis.

―Vaya, sí tenía casa –se rió Naruto mirando la información con sus propios ojos.

―Finalmente –dijo el Sarutobi con fastidio–Ahí lo tienen, ahora, ya déjenme dormir en paz –Kakashi vio que Konohamaru se quejó hacia la nada. Ladeó la cabeza buscando al interlocutor del muchacho pero no encontró nada, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño –Gracias, Hokage-sama. Buenas noches –le sonrió y se fue directo hacia la puerta, saliendo.

Kakashi se quedó pálido.

Konohamaru no solo lo acosaba, sino que también hablaba solo.

―Los chicos de hoy dan mucho miedo –sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y mejor se apuró a terminar los papeles para volver a casa pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En aquella oscura noche, por los callejones solitarios de la aldea, el frío era perceptible, helaba los huesos y las sombras asustaban sigilosamente. Los perros aullaban al ver las ánimas de los espectros de Konoha. Era una villa de shinobis después de todo, los ninjas muertos abundaban en la Hoja. Naruto y Neji estaban caminando por la calle Kuroshinzou donde la leyenda del hombre de la capa blanca se hacía presente. El rubio temblaba, aunque trataba de disimularlo, y caminaba muy pegado al lado de Neji.

―Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal –le espetó el castaño con el ceño fruncido. " _Este chico es un incordio_ ", pensó, " _de haber sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra, yo mismo me hubiera encargado de que no se quedara al lado de Hinata-sama_ ".

―Es _"La calle"_ –musitó Naruto haciendo énfasis en el nombre del sitio que transitaban –El señor de la capa blanca se aparece aquí.

―No seas ridículo, Naruto, un fantasma no puede estar asustado de otro fantasma. Por favor, dime que no eres una gallina.

―¡Nadie me llama gallina! –gritó, pero sin alejarse de Neji.

El Hyuga empequeñeció los ojos en señal de intolerancia.

―Pues entonces aléjate de mí –lo empujó bruscamente.

Naruto emitió un quejido pero se sorprendió al sentir que su espalda chocaba contra algo, y era raro, porque básicamente él era un fantasma y nada podía lastimarlo.

―Naruto, ten más cuidado –le dijo la voz de un anciano.

El rubio se le quedó viendo a Neji con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión. El pálido Hyuga tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, como impresionado, lo cual indicaba que había alguien detrás de él. Vio el rostro del chico Byakugan y éste miraba por detrás del hombro de Naruto en un estado de incredulidad. El Uzumaki volteó hacia atrás con miedo y temblando nerviosamente.

―Yo –saludaron los dos Sarutobi con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro ninja de aspecto serio y con ojeras prominentes solo daba un asentimiento de cabeza.

Naruto soltó un fuerte grito de terror y luego se cayó de bruces, siguió gritando mientras señalaba con un dedo a los tres shinobis al frente y después se arrastró sin levantarse hacia donde estaba Neji.

―Son… son… son… -balbuceaba el Uzumaki.

Neji, un poco más recuperado de la impresión, se cruzó de brazos.

―Buenas noches, Sandaime Hokage-sama, Asuma-sensei, Hayate-sensei –les dio una respetuosa reverencia.

―Una lástima que hayas tenido que morir para salvar a los otros, Naruto –exclamó el tercero acercándose. Naruto lo vio bien. Definitivamente era Sandaime con su capa de Hokage y su pipa humeante.

―¡Viejo! –sonrió Naruto, recuperándose del susto.

―Fuimos a tu funeral –agregó Asuma con una media sonrisa.

―¿Cuál es el asunto que tienen que resolver? –preguntó el ex Hokage.

―Ah, bueno, verá, Neji y yo estamos consiguiendo alguien especial para Hinata-chan –sonrió con actitud –¡No podemos irnos a descansar sin antes asegurarnos de que ella encuentre al guardián de su corazón, ttebayo!

―Está bien que sea Hinata –dijo Asuma –Pero no se metan con Kurenai, soy celoso –amenazó.

―Descuide, Asuma-sensei. No tiene por qué preocuparse –le aseguró Neji.

―¿Nos quieren ayudar a conseguir al afortunado dueño del corazón de Hinata-chan? –preguntó el ojiazul emocionado.

El viejo Sarutobi rió ante tal ocurrencia.

―No, son cosas de jóvenes. Lo harás bien –siguió caminando. Poco después Asuma y Hayate lo siguieron.

―¿Pero cómo sabrá que lo haré bien? –frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

El tercero lanzó una risita cómplice.

― _Yo siempre te estoy observando, hijo*._

Lentamente, como si de vapor se tratara, los tres espectros de la Hoja fueron desapareciendo en la lejanía.

―Espero que los encontremos en otra ocasión –Naruto estaba feliz de haberlos visto una vez más. Volteó a ver a Neji, éste parecía ensimismado, viendo por donde habían desaparecido los demás fantasmas –. ¿Neji?

―Me pregunto si él estará también en Konoha… —musitó, hablando en voz alta descuidadamente.

―¿Quién? –levantó una ceja.

Neji se sobresaltó al ver que se había quedado pensando en voz alta.

―Nadie. Continuemos –reanudó la marcha sin esperar a Naruto.

―Oye, espera…

Más adelante, la música alegre y el olor a enervante empezaron a acercarse. Sin darse cuenta, en la esquina de esa calle estaba un bar conocido y frecuentado por donde curiosamente el destino les presentó al capitán Yamato saliendo del recinto dando tumbos graciosamente y hablando solo.

―¡¿Es este el esperpento que sugeriste, Naruto?! –se ofendió Neji, con el nervio trastocado y la venita de su frente palpitando.

―¿Eh? –Yamato volteó hacia ellos. Los jóvenes fantasmas se quedaron mudos. Yamato parecía escudriñarlos con la mirada.

―No nos ve, ¿verdad? –susurró Naruto, nervioso –¿Verdad que no nos ve?

―Cállate –siseó el castaño.

Yamato frunció el ceño y luego, bajo la penumbra de la luna, hizo una mueca espantosa de terror que logró sacar un fuerte grito de Uzumaki Naruto como en los viejos tiempos. Yamato se rió, divertido, y luego siguió caminando descuidadamente.

―¿Por qué hizo eso?

―¡Él tiene esa manía! –chilló el rubio protegiéndose detrás de Neji – ¡Sus caras de miedo! ¡Estoy seguro que nos podía ver!

―Deja de hacer tus dramas, idiota. Tú eres el fantasma, no Yamato. Hay que seguirlo, vamos.

―¡No! ¡Yamato-taicho no! ¡Rotundamente no! –lloriqueaba Naruto dramáticamente –Asustará a Hinata-chan y le provocará un infarto y luego morirá, y se encontrará con nosotros y… ¡Oye qué buena idea! –sonrió, pero su alegría fue interrumpida cuando Neji le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – ¡Ouch! ¡Me dolió! Recuerda que estamos en el mismo plano, Neji –lamentó, sobándose rápidamente.

―Yamato-taicho –escucharon una voz preocupada. Hinata estaba en el callejón oscuro. En seguida, la muchacha cruzó la calle y se pasó el brazo del Jonin por encima de sus hombros, sirviéndole de muleta –Está bien, le ayudaré a regresar a casa. Ya es tarde para que ande solo.

―Pero si soy chunin, Hina-san…

―Usted es Jonin –lo corrigió Hinata con un tono dulce, sonriendo levemente ante la ocurrencia del hombre –Vamos, despacio, no quiero que se vaya a caer.

―La princesa Hyuga está llevándome a casa, no se aproveche de mí, lindura.

Hinata se rió. En otro momento seguramente estaría sonrojada, o alejándose de aquél hombre. Pero aquél comentario le había dado risa. Yamato era muy divertido, y decía tales disparates que, como estaban solos, se permitió reír levemente.

―Claro que no, Yamato-taicho –le prometió.

Cuando daban vuelta en una esquina casi chocaban contra alguien, pero Hinata pudo mantener el equilibrio por los dos.

―Hinata-chan –escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

―¡Hokage-sama! –se sorprendió al verlo –Disculpe, yo… -ella no sabía el motivo, pero de pronto se puso nerviosa y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

―Tengo una cita con una linda chica –farfulló Yamato a duras penas –Y se llama Haedana. Y… -miró a Hinata y parpadeó un par de veces – Tú no eres Haedana… eh… ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy? –miró para todos lados –¿Con quién estoy casado? –decía con voz altibajos.

Kakashi se rió ante el desconcierto de Yamato. Hinata, al verlo así, sonrió también.

―Se vuelve muy entretenido cuando se pone ebrio –declaró Kakashi con cierta diversión, acercándose al castaño –Permíteme ayudarte –le dijo con caballerosidad y tomó el otro brazo de Yamato para que Hinata lo soltara.

―Gracias.

―Tranquila, lo llevaré a su departamento, puedes volver a casa –le aseguró el peliplateado.

―Ah, no, yo… ayudaré –resolvió –Además la casa de Yamato-taicho queda cerca de la mía.

—¡Ella sabe dónde vive el taicho! –se sorprendió Naruto. Neji lo calló, tapándole la boca.

―De acuerdo –aprobó Kakashi –. Entonces vámonos.

―Sí.

―Yo… yo soy el rey de Konoha.

―Sí, Yamato, eres el rey de Konoha –le concedió Kakashi.

Entonces empezaron a caminar los tres con pasos algo lentos. La noche estaba tranquila y la luna iluminaba muy bien el camino.

—Esto… ¿Has estado bien? –preguntó el Rokudaime Hokage, intentando romper el silencio frío entre ellos.

—Uhm, sí, des… descuide. Estoy ocupándome de algunas cosas. Muy pronto Ino-san y yo daremos clases en la academia. Ella sobre… artes femeninas, yo sobre ikebana.

—Eso suena muy bien. Apuesto a que serás una gran maestra.

—B… bueno, eso espero –sonrió. Sin poderlo evitar, tuvo que elevar sus manos y jugar con sus dedos. No sabía por qué, si el dueño de ese tic no estaba presente. No desde hace algunas semanas. Acusó al hecho de que había visto llorar al mismo Hokage en persona, hace varias lunas atrás, tal vez por eso estaba nerviosa, porque habían compartido un momento demasiado íntimo.

No volvieron a hablar durante el resto del trayecto, pero el silencio ya no era incómodo.

—¡Woooow! –gritó Naruto al ver la mansión donde vivía Yamato. En verdad había puesto todo su arte del Mokuton en su propia casa. Era hermosa y totalmente de madera oscura, con algunas figuras de animales, incluso una fuente de madera –Diablos, si hubiera sabido esto le habría pedido a Yamato-taicho que remodelara mi departamento. Piénsalo Neji, Hinata viviría en un palacio de madera.

—No tengo nada qué pensar, ¡Hinata-sama no vivirá en el palacio de un plebeyo! Es madera, no mármol, Naruto.

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, pareciera que no pero los Hyuga eran muy delicaditos por lo visto.

—Además ese mequetrefe gusta del sake.

—No siempre lo hace, baka. Además, ¿no te acuerdas cuando en el cumpleaños de Lee estabas tan ebrio que besaste a…?

—Naruto –lo detuvo terminantemente –Lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Lee se queda en el cumpleaños de Lee.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Yamato siempre deja un repuesto de la llave debajo del tapete –mencionó Kakashi. Hinata se apresuró a buscarlo y pronto abrieron la puerta principal.

El recibidor era hermoso, con figuras talladas delicadamente. Luego pasaron a la sala donde una imponente estatua de Hashirama ocupaba la mayor parte de ese espacio, casi con veneración. Había alrededor de él muchas velitas blancas, aunque no encendidas.

—Practicante del _Hashiraismo_ –Naruto entrecerró los ojos –Neji, esto me huele a que Yamato es uno de esos locos religiosos.

Por otro lado, Kakashi cargó a Yamato como si fuera una doncella, para transportarlo más fácilmente. Hinata observó la facilidad con la que el Hokage levantó al capitán, como si fuera una pluma. _"Qué fuerte es",_ pensó, admirándolo.

—Listo –regresó Kakashi poco después –. Es tarde. Debería acompañarte a casa.

—Sí, gracias.

Salieron del palacio de madera asegurándose de cerrar muy bien, y después continuaron caminando por la calle nocturna.

—Debo preguntar, ¿qué hacías caminando sola por el callejón Kuroshinzou? Es peligroso, ¿sabías eso?

—Sí, lo lamento. Fui a visitar a Naruto-kun y Neji-niisan. Me quedé dormida y se me hizo tarde. Tomé un atajo para llegar más pronto a casa.

—Esas visitas nocturnas al cementerio se te están haciendo costumbre, ¿verdad?

—P… perdón.

—La próxima vez puedes decirme que quieres ir. Yo te puedo acompañar –le ofreció gentilmente.

—Pero usted es el Hokage.

—Eso no importa. Después de las diez estoy libre haya terminado mi trabajo o no. Y por lo visto tú eres una chica nocturna, ¿cierto?

—Etto… -no supo qué contestar.

—Ah, no me malinterpretes –agregó Kakashi inmediatamente, sintiéndose un idiota.

—Pues la mayoría de las noches tengo insomnio, así que sí, c… creo que soy nocturna –sonrió inocentemente. No había captado el doble sentido.

Kakashi también sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Bien, llegamos –anunció el caballero.

—Sí, gracias por acompañarme, Hokage-sama.

—Kakashi-sensei se oye mejor.

—Pero… ehm… de acuerdo, Kakashi-sensei.

—Buenas noches –dijeron al unísono.

Hinata entró a la mansión Hyuga y Kakashi prosiguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba acostado boca abajo con la lista de los prospectos y un lápiz en la mano, rayando profusamente el nombre de Yamato-taicho hasta casi romper parte de la hoja, cosa que desesperaba a Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La mañana era fresca y el sol aún no había salido. Hinata se preparó un bento muy temprano aquél lunes por la mañana. Sonrió amablemente cuando salió de su casa y al cerrar el portón se sorprendió al ver una especie de carta blanca en el suelo. Con curiosidad, se apresuró a levantarla y vio que tenía su nombre. Lo abrió y encontró tres cupones para una comida gratis en Ichiraku. Ella levantó las cejas y volteó a su alrededor, con la esperanza de buscar a quien le había obsequiado eso. Después, se encontró una pequeña nota dentro que decía, _"Hinata-hime, lamento que haya tenido que encontrarme en tan vergonzoso estado, de verdad lo lamento, no suelo beber muy a menudo. Solo tengo un par de dudas, ¿Cómo pudo cargarme hasta mi habitación usted sola? ¿Y por qué me dejó todo el cuerpo rayado con marcador permanente?"_.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

―¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó al viento el nombre del culpable, preocupada.

¡Ahora la tacharían de bromista y pesada!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Su primera clase había sido todo un éxito. Sus alumnas habían sido unas niñas bien ordenadas y algunas ya traían el talento nato del Ikebana. Hinata estaba sentada en el pasto fresco resguardada bajo un frondoso árbol. Se dedicaba a juntar las pequeñas hojas que habían tenido que arrancar de algunas flores y las estaba poniendo en una caja de cartón cuando, de pronto, vio un par de pies a un lado suyo. Curiosa, levantó la vista y se encontró con un ninja de cabello castaño.

―Yo –saludó gentilmente.

―¡Oh, Yamato-taicho, q-quisera explicarle…!

―Tranquila, tranquila –se rió levemente el shinobi y se sentó a un lado de ella, con una rodilla flexionada donde puso el codo en un gesto casual –Ya supe que no fuiste tú. Esta mañana me llamaron para una misión y el Hokage me explicó todo. Realmente pensé que habías sido tú, Hinata-hime.

―No, yo… lo siento –bajó su cabeza hacia la caja de cartón.

―No es tu culpa, Kakashi-senpai siempre me hace ese tipo de bromas. Uhm, ¿eres maestra ahora? –señaló un arreglo floral muy bonito que estaba al lado de la peliazul.

―Sí –sonrió.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

―Lo siento por mi aspecto de ayer –dijo Yamato, de repente –. ¿Sabes? Si tuviera a alguien a quien proteger, estaría en mis cinco sentidos el resto de mi vida, de eso no hay duda.

―Estoy segura de eso, taicho. Nadie duda de su capacidad.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado, sin verla.

―Me alegra que digas eso.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, viendo el cielo claro y escuchando el sonido del viento corriendo entre el césped y las hojas de los árboles.

―Casi son las nueve, se me hace tarde para la misión –se levantó.

Hinata se apresuró a incorporarse también.

―Yamato-taicho –le extendió el arreglo de flores –Para usted.

―¿Para mí? –se sorprendió –. ¿No soy yo quien debería darte flores como disculpa por lo de ayer?

―No veo por qué tenga que disculparse –musitó con un tono cándido y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Yamato aceptó el arreglo floral.

―Cuide de usted, Yamato-taicho –le pidió.

―Lo haré –asintió –Cuide de usted también, Hinata-hime.

De un salto, el shinobi ascendió por las ramas de los árboles, alejándose.

Hinata terminó de recoger sus cosas en un pequeño maletín y se apresuró para encontrarse con Ino y Shino, pues habían quedado de ir a almorzar los tres juntos en Ichiraku para festejar su primer día de maestros. Además, Hinata iba a pagar la cuenta, tenía tres cupones de comida gracias al amable Yamato.

* * *

 ***"Yo siempre te estoy observando": Es una frase de un omake de Naruto, donde sale Sandaime y Hayate visitando a Naruto en la noche. Es muy divertido, deberían de verlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Quise hacer una participación especial del tercero, Asuma y Hayate :) Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¡El capítulo pasado fue escrito por el querido** _ **Aspros**_ **!**

 **¿Y en esta ocasión? ¿Quién seré yo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Pero háganlas! ¡Quiero ver nombres!**

 **Nos vemos...**


End file.
